Venciendo el rencor
by Maru-snape
Summary: ¡ACTUALIZADO CAP 10! Severus, en sus tiempos de mortifago mató a un respetado auror, ahora su hija tomará venganza... mi primer Fic,
1. Default Chapter

Venciendo el rencor  
  
Por Maru - Snape  
  
Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!, Pero con Severus me conformo ) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de J. K Rowling y de la Warner Bros.(Que también posee a Bugs Bunny y al Pato Lucas , además de otros memorables personajes) yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Nota: Esta historia sucede antes del quinto libro porque comencé a escribirla, antes de la salida de éste. Aunque también podría ser una historia paralela, igualmente ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
Maru  
  
/Maru-Snape/  
  
Sumario y/o Resumen : Severus Snape, en sus tiempos de mortifago ha matado a un gran respetado auror, ahora su hija, ahogada por el rencor tomará venganza, Pero ella no sabe que muy en el fondo se enamorará del Profesor de Pociones y su propósito quedara en segundo plano.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1 : conociendo al enemigo; Recuerdos imborrables.  
  
Ya he llegado- pensaba una chica de diecisiete años, de nacionalidad francesa, - para cumplir mi propósito y hacerle pagar...  
  
Esta chica, llamada Catherine Sorrow era nueva en Hogwarts, su madre, Grace Sorrow, era la respetada directora del Instituto para Magos de Francia, donde los graduados de distintos colegios iban allí para perfeccionarse en el ámbito de Pociones y las Artes Oscuras pero por problemas de trabajo ya que la universidad había preferido cambiar la sede a Inglaterra, se tuvieron que mudar.  
  
Grace le pidió amablemente a su colega y amigo Albus Dumbledore que hiciera que su hija Catherine asistiera a Hogwarts y se graduase allí, y Albus, como amable que era, accedió.  
  
Su padre, el respetado Auror, George Sorrow había muerto en sospechosas circunstancias pero Catherine sabía que había muerto a manos de un mortifago hacía bastante tiempo, pero no demasiado como para que ella no se acordara de su cara, Recordaba esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer.....  
  
*****  
  
El cuerpo de un hombre de mediana edad se distinguía entre las mediaciones de la sala de estar de la Mansión, junto a la chimenea, Muerto, no había señas de forcejeo, ni golpes, ni nada, el hombre solo yacía muerto en ese lugar, su cara lucía tranquila como si permanecía en un apacible sueño. Pero la niña si se dio cuenta que ese hombre, que era su padre,, se acercó y dijo, en un susurro casi audible, -papá... - el hombre no le contestaba. Seguía con los ojos cerrados...  
  
****  
  
Esa imagen torturaba la mente de la chica a cada instante, Pero, esta vez, fue una voz grave la sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Sorrow, Catherine- dijo la voz de la profesora McGonagall  
  
Una chica alta de pelo castaño claro, tez blanca y ojos verdes, caminaba a través del Gran Salón rumbo a donde se encontraba el taburete con el Sombrero Seleccionador. El Sombrero elegía a las personas que se lo pusieran, la casa a donde ésta permanecería los siete años de escuela, las casas se llamaban: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.  
  
Mientras la chica se ponía el sombrero, una persona en la mesa de los profesores la miraba intensamente, esa persona era Severus Snape, el Profesor de Pociones y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin que al escuchar el nombre de la chica casi se atraganta con el jugo de calabaza.  
  
Gryffindor-dijo convencido el Sombrero y Catherine se dirigió rumbo a la mesa de dicha casa.  
  
Mientras Catherine esperaba a que la seleccionaran , Un chica llamada Hermione Granger susurraba algo a sus amigos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley  
  
¿Vieron la chica nueva, la que está al final de la fila de los de primero? - preguntó Hermione  
  
si- asintieron sus amigos mirando a Catherine- es muy hermosa,  
  
Harry que también la estaba mirando, opinaba lo mismo. -¿en que casa estará, Ron?  
  
- No lo sé, pero es muy bonita- dijo el pelirrojo embobado con la chica y añadió- espero que quede aquí  
  
- es la hija del famoso Auror George Sorrow- dijo Hermione bastante celosa ante la mirada embelesada que le dedicaba Ron a la recién llegada.  
  
¿Cómo sabes eso? - preguntaron los dos incrédulos sin dejar de mirarla  
  
-se lo menciona mucho en libros, dicen que era el hombre más temido por  
el innombrable, además de Dumbledore, ese hombre hace años en  
circunstancias sospechosas, fue hallado muerto en su mansión una noche  
y... algunos dicen que fueron los mortifagos, pero no se sabe, ya que no  
había nadie en la casa, y los elfos que trabajaban en esa casa dicen no  
haber visto ningún movimiento extraño, dijo como siempre, como si se  
hubiera comido el libro de texto- ahí, viene, cállense - esta vez  
  
-Hola, Soy Catherine, se presentó la recién llegada, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? por supuesto, - contestó Hermione- Soy Hermione Granger, - y le tendió la mano, la chica se la estrechó gustosamente.- estos son- continuo, presentándole a sus amigos, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter  
  
Por supuesto que conozco a Harry Potter, mucho gusto, le dijo tendiéndoles la mano- mucho gusto Ron,  
  
Igualmente- respondieron a la vez Ron y Harry  
  
¿En que curso estarás?- inquirió Hermione  
  
En Séptimo, ¿ustedes?  
  
En quinto.  
  
-¡Ah!¡Que pena!- dijo Catherine desilusionada.- me hubiera encantado  
estar con ustedes  
  
-estás con mis hermanos, Catherine- le interrumpió Ron- los mellizos  
Fred y George  
  
¿tienes hermanos, Ron?- preguntó Catherine interesada  
  
si- respondió Ron- aquí están Ginny que está en cuarto año, y Fred y George que están séptimo, Percy , mi otro hermano trabaja en el Ministerio  
  
¿si?- preguntó Catherine asombrada  
  
si-afirmó el pelirrojo-. Mi otro hermano Charlie trabaja en Rumania con dragones y mi otro hermano Bill en Egipto, trabaja para Gringotts  
  
Cuando Ron terminó de contar su historia familiar, Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a la multitud de alumnos sentados en la mesa.  
  
Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts- Albus Dumbledore que estaba vestido con una túnica color azul saludó a todos los alumnos y después de decir las prohibiciones - dijo: -¡A comer!  
  
Unos exquisitos manjares aparecieron por arte de magia en los platos de oro, mientras comían Hermione le contaba a Catherine sobre Hogwarts.  
  
Si- interrumpió Ron- es la única que sabe la historia del colegio no dejes que te aburra,  
  
Ron, sigue comiendo- le ordenó Hermione que parecía bastante enfadada- y como te decía, Catherine, en Hogwarts las personas no pueden aparecerse ni desaparecerse, también hay un pueblo muy cerca de aquí que es donde se encuentra la única población que es totalmente de magos en Inglaterra y...  
  
Catherine disfrutaba hablar con Hermione, y le encantaba escuchar las quejas de Ron y Harry diciendo que pare de hablar o ya le iban a aturdir, ella les sonreía encantada, y pensó que seguramente serían buenos amigos.  
  
-¿quién es ese?- preguntó de repente Catherine, señalando a la mesa de profesores,  
  
es Snape, es el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin, siempre favorece a su casa y baja puntos por cualquier excusa a los demás, todo el mundo lo odia - dijo Harry  
  
Ah- asintió débilmente Catherine, que miraba al profesor con cara de odio, pensando: "Así que tu eres Snape, ya nos volveremos a ver, profesor..."  
  
Nuevamente se levantó Dumbledore para hacer otro anuncio.  
  
Bueno, ahora que ya hemos comido todos, anunciaré al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, ha vuelto el profesor: Remus Lupin  
  
Muchos aplausos se produjeron en la mesa de Gryffindor, luego siguieron escuchándose en las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, los Slytherin no podían creer que haya vuelto el hombre lobo y no aplaudieron. Ron no podía creer que haya vuelto Lupin, ni Snape tampoco, que le lanzó una mirada feroz a Remus y luego otra a Dumbledore.  
  
Espero que se quede otro año más- comentó Ron esperanzado, ya que por una extraña maldición los profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras solo duraban un año.  
  
Mira la cara de Snape- dijo Harry-  
  
Los cuatro amigos, Catherine incluida, miraban la cara de Snape, el profesor parecía que estaba a punto de salírsele los ojos, le dirigía a Lupin una mirada de odio. Si Harry hubiese sido merecedor de esa mirada se iría corriendo fuera del Gran Salón.  
  
-Bien, dijo Dumbledore cuando todos los alumnos se hubieran callado- hecho todos los anuncios, pueden irse a la cama.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Catherine y Ron se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor, junto a los demás miembros  
  
contraseña- dijo la Dama Gorda  
  
Bruja Frita - dijo Hermione  
  
Entren - le respondió el retrato mientras se abría dejando paso a una amplia y cómoda sala común, llena de mesas y sillas. A la derecha estaban los dormitorios de los chicos y a la izquierda el de las chicas.  
  
Hermione y Catherine después de desearles las buenas noches a Harry y  
Ron, se dirigieron cada una a su dormitorio, se cambiaron y se acostaron.  
  
- mañana será otro día- pensó Cat  
  
******************************  
  
Se encontraba nuevamente en la Mansión Sorrow, Catherine estaba en el columpio cuando escuchó ruidos extraños -¿qué podrá ser, ¿será mamá?-se preguntaba la niñita de apenas tres años. Cuando escuchó voces en la entrada de la Mansión, unos hombres de túnicas negras y máscaras estaban hablando. La niñita se escondió entre los arbustos, aguzó el oído y se dispuso a escuchar.  
  
-Snape, ya lo tenemos, no puede hacer nada, no hay nadie en la casa- decía un mortifago.  
  
-lo sé, Macnair, pero...  
  
¿Pero que, Snape- preguntó un fastidiado Macnair- si no cumplimos con lo que dijo nuestro señor, ya sabes el castigo que nos pondrá.  
  
Lo sé Macnair, pero ¿no corremos demasiado peligro? Acuérdate de que los guardias en cualquier momento regresan-dijo un inseguro Severus.  
  
Si, lo sé, pero ya les espera a ellos también una sorpresita- dijo Macnair  
  
Bueno, entremos, esperemos encontrarlo cerca y matarlo de una vez por todas - masculló Severus  
  
Si- afirmó Macnair-Entremos. Debemos matar a ese sujeto lo más pronto posible  
  
Espera, Macnair  
  
¿qué pasa Severus? - inquirió el otro mortifago  
  
Oigo ruidos, espera un momento...  
  
******************************************  
  
Despertó sobresaltada. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, sus otras compañeras seguían dormidas. Catherine se sentó en su cama. Nuevamente había soñado con la muerte de su padre.  
  
Ella a través de sueños conversaciones y artículos salidos en "El Profeta" se había dado cuenta que su padre había sido asesinado, habían pasado catorce años, fue una tibia noche de verano, se había enterado que los seres con túnicas negras eran mortifagos, seguidores de Lord Voldemort, que había mandado a sus hombres a la Mansión Sorrow, a matar a su padre, porque sabía demasiado, la causa de muerte según lo que había dicho su propia madre, era muerte por envenenamiento, y ese crimen penaba con veinte años en la cárcel de los Magos : Azkaban, una fortaleza que se encontraba en un sitio frente al mar rodeado de Dementores , donde nadie había podido escapar de allí, bueno casi nadie..  
  
Aún recordaba la conversación entre su madre y Alastor Moody , que había escuchado accidentalmente. Esto había ocurrido hace años, muchos años en el despacho de su madre en la Universidad , pero esas palabras seguían intactas en su memoria.  
  
FLASHBACK :  
  
Alastor Moody, amigo de la familia se encontraba con su madre en el despacho de ésta en la Universidad. Catherine, había lo había reconocido por su pata de palo y el ojo interior que llevaba el Auror.  
  
Lo siento, - Grace- dijo un triste Moody siento lo que has pasado, debe ser muy duro  
  
Si, que lo es, Alastor, - afirmó la directora muy triste- todavía no puedo creerlo  
  
¿Ya lo sabe la pequeña Cat?-preguntó el Auror  
  
No, aún no, no se cómo decírselo, es muy pequeña, solo tiene tres años y sin papá, ¿no sé que hacer?- dijo insegura Grace  
  
Ahora, cálmate, Grace- le aconsejó Moody ya veremos lo que haremos, pero lo más importante ahora es tu hija  
  
Si, Alastor, - contestó la directora ¿ tu crees que hayan sido mortifagos?  
  
Totalmente, Grace, acuérdate que George, que descanse en paz, había averiguado mucho acerca de ellos y unos días antes de morir, me ha dado algunos nombres  
  
¿Qué dices?-preguntó asombrada Grace, ¿cómo que te ha dado nombres? A mi no me ha dicho nada.  
  
Fue por la seguridad tuya y de Cat, Grace, me ha dado nombres y creo que podemos meter algunos  
mortifagos a Azkaban  
  
Si, espero- dijo esperanzada Grace ¿ quien piensas que fueron?- preguntó  
  
No lo sé, pudiera haber sido Snape, Macnair, Malfoy -dijo enumerando esos nombres, lo que te puedo decir que primero tomó una poción antes de morir, un veneno, y el que yo recuerde, el único capaz de haber preparado ese veneno tan potente es ese mal nacido de Snape ¿Tu piensas, que Snape..  
  
Si, - dijo él seriamente- creo que sí, pero no podemos ponerlo en Azkaban, mataron a George, porque sabía demasiado, y si reveláramos algo de eso ahora, correríamos esa suerte, tú, yo y todo el mundo, hay que esperar, no podemos hacer nada. El reinado de terror de Lord Voldemort está en su apogeo y si dijéramos algo, no tardarán en tomar represalias.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
-Snape- murmuró entre dientes Catherine- no dudaré en su segundo en entregarte a Azkaban. En cuanto consiga las pruebas y a tu compañerito Macnair... 


	2. Capitulo 2

Venciendo el rencor  
  
Por Maru - Snape  
  
Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!, Pero con Severus me conformo ) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de J. K Rowling y de la Warner Bros.(Que también posee a Bugs Bunny y al Pato Lucas , además de otros memorables personajes) yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Nota: Esta historia sucede antes del quinto libro porque comencé a escribirla, antes de la salida de éste. Aunque también podría ser una historia paralela, igualmente ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
Sumario y/o Resumen : Severus Snape, en sus tiempos de mortifago ha matado a un gran respetado auror, ahora su hija, vencida por el rencor tomará venganza, Pero ella no sabe que muy en el fondo se enamorará del Profesor de Pociones y su propósito quedara en segundo plano.  
  
*****  
  
Capitulo 2 : Castigo en el Bosque Prohibido  
  
La primer clase de Pociones, no estuvo muy bien. , Los mellizos Fred y George Weasley armaron alboroto y mientras Snape explicaba, lanzaron una bengala del Dr. Filibuster que justamente cayó en el caldero de Alicia Spinnet, provocando un gran desastre, Alicia terminó con la cara cubierta de poción y la túnica manchada. Fue enviada inmediatamente a la enfermería El profesor, al no saber quienes habían sido los culpables, castigó a todo el curso y de muy mala gana todos los de séptimo de Gryffindor tuvieron que acompañar a su profesor el viernes por la noche a una "excursión" al bosque prohibido.  
  
-"no sé como se les ha ocurrido"-dijo Catherine bastante enojada  
  
-"los chicos son así Cat",- le decía Hermione mientras continuaba con su tarea de Aritmancia  
  
"si, pero justo con Snape, me daban ganas de matarlos, si no fueran hermanos de Ron ya les hubiera lanzado el "cruciatus" - declaró Catherine disgustada  
  
-"no es para tanto, Cat, no te alteres"-le aconsejaba Hermione tratando de apaciguar los nervios alterados de la chica.  
  
-"¡como no quieres que me altere!,Además, de soportarlo en las clases tengo que soportarlo en el Bosque Prohibido"  
  
"Procura calmarte"-la tranquilizó Hermione-  
  
-"Si, gracias Mione" - le respondió Catherine,  
  
-"No hay de qué, Cat,"  
  
-"Bueno, Adiós, debo irme para afuera"  
  
"Si, Adiós, ¡Buena Suerte!"- le deseó la chica  
  
"Adiós"- dijo ella cruzando el retrato de la Dama Gorda  
  
Se dirigía pensando en como podía vengarse ,y en el odio que le tenía al maldito profesor, se le ocurrió, ya que era buena en Pociones prepararle un brebaje que resultaría letal para Snape, pero después desistió de la idea, ya que ella querría que sufra por lo que había hecho. Cuando llegó a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, allí estaba él, su túnica negra, a causa del viento se ondeaba dándole un aspecto fantasmal  
  
-"¿se encuentran todos?"-preguntó impaciente y mirando a los alumnos con una mirada penetrante  
  
-"si," - respondieron los alumnos al unísono  
  
-"perfecto-dijo él,- primero los pondré yo en grupos de a dos"  
  
Los Alumnos solo se quedaron callados preguntándose que demonios quería Snape que hicieran cuando la voz fría de éste se impuso en la oscuridad del Bosque.  
  
-"Fred Weasley, ve con Spinnet,"-decía mientras los acomodaba-"George Weasley con Johnson , Jordan con Bell," y así seguía hasta que su mirada se posó en Catherine, era la única que no tenía compañero  
  
-"tú Sorrow," le dijo- vendrás conmigo  
  
"¿qué?"-gritó ella  
  
-"lo que escuchaste, vendrás conmigo"- dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante  
  
Catherine estaba enfadada, no podía ser que le haya tocado con Snape,¡ maldita suerte! Los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear cuando...  
  
-"Silencio"- bramó Snape- "lo que tendrán que hacer es, Hagrid tuvo que irse a Londres por problemas personales, volverá mañana, y me pidió que busque algunos unicornios y que los ate, en la cerca que está próxima a su cabaña, eso es lo que harán ustedes"  
  
Los alumnos no sabían ni que decir, George Weasley abrió la boca para protestar pero la voz fría del profesor lo interrumpió  
  
-"No quiero quejas, comiencen ahora, quiero un unicornio por pareja,"- ordenó  
  
Los jóvenes tuvieron que internarse en el bosque a regañadientes, no les gustaba la idea de tener un encuentro con algún hombre-lobo o serpientes gigantes.  
  
Catherine estaba furiosa, no podía creer que tuviese que buscar unicornios con la supervisión de Snape, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-"Apúrate Sorrow, no quiero estar toda la noche"- dijo Snape  
  
-"váyase señor, yo sola voy y busco al maldito unicornio, no necesito de su compañía", - dijo la chica  
  
-"¡ como te atreves a contestarme, chiquilla!"-Exclamó el profesor  
  
-"yo le digo lo que quiero, no soy una chiquilla, tengo diecisiete años"  
  
-"no los parece"-dijo el profesor en tono burlón acercándose a ella,  
  
"no es su problema, profesor si no lo parezco",- Contestó la chica y empezó a alejarse de Snape, y dijo-" no necesito su compañía, yo sola iré a buscar al unicornio y lo traeré aquí"- dijo muy enojada en tono desafiante  
  
-"vamos a ver si vuelve"- dijo él- quedándose en la entrada del Bosque Prohibido con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
Al cabo de dos horas, casi todos los alumnos habían vuelto con sus respectivos unicornios y, como había ordenado Snape, los ataron en la cerca que estaba próxima a la cabaña del guardabosque.  
  
-"no sabes",- comentaba George Weasley a Katie Bell, su compañera- "con Angelina tuvimos que convencer al unicornio dándole unas brujas de chocolate, de otra forma no quería saber nada de irse"  
  
-"¿En Serio?"-preguntó Katie asombrada  
  
-"si, ha sido una odisea".-contestó el mellizo  
  
-"Silencio"- bramó Snape- mirando la lista se estaba asegurando que estuviesen todos los alumnos, pero solo faltaba.....  
  
-"¡Sorrow!"- exclamó- no podía ser, pensaba Snape, esa niña, ¿Si le pasaba algo?, tenía que ir a ayudarla. Dumbledore lo mataría si justamente la hija de su amiga desapareciera en el Bosque Prohibido. Les ordenó a los demás alumnos que volvieran a la Torre Gryffindor y él mismo, varita en mano, se dirigió al Bosque.  
  
*****  
  
Estaba asustada, sola en las entrañas del Bosque, no sabía que hacer, ningún unicornio se aparecía en su camino y ya estaba arrepentida de haber discutido con Snape y haberse escapado sola a ese maldito lugar.  
  
-Mierda- dijo enojada- ¿Cómo saldré de aquí ahora?  
  
Histérica siguió su camino por los grandes terrenos del bosque topándose con centauros y otras criaturas. no quería volver , quería aparecerse con el unicornio y mostrárselo a Snape, siguió caminando...  
  
*****  
  
Snape se apresuraba, no podía permitir que la chica estuviese en el Bosque sola y rodeada de criaturas, ¿por qué la dejé sola? Se preguntaba a cada instante el maestro, siguió internándose en el bosque. Siguió hasta encontrarse con firenze, el centauro  
  
-"firenze"  
  
el nombrado se dio vuelta y saludó.  
  
-"Hola profesor Snape ¿Qué lo trae por aquí"  
  
"una alumna se ha extraviado, ¿la has visto?" -preguntó Snape  
  
"¿ cómo era? He visto algunos jóvenes, me preguntaron como podían convencer a algún unicornio para que llevárselo" - contestó Firenze- Espero que sea por causas nobles.  
  
"si, yo le he pedido esa tarea," - respondió Snape y comenzó a describir a Catherine- la chica tiene pelo largo castaño, bucles y ojos verdes, es de Gryffindor.  
  
Si, creo que sí, se dirigía para allá- dijo el centauro señalando hacia el Norte  
  
Gracias Firenze- agradeció preocupado Snape  
  
******  
  
Era cerca de medianoche, ella seguía caminando, tenía miedo , eso no lo podía negar, pero siguió con la frente bien alta, no dejaría escaparse al unicornio y lo traería, de eso estaba segura. Siguió su camino cuando se percató de que había miles de arañas, ella comenzó a seguirla cuando escuchó una voz llamándola, se dio vuelta y supo que era su profesor  
  
"¿Qué hace aquí?" - le espetó de mala forma  
  
-"rescatándola, señorita"- repuso Snape  
  
"no tendría por que hacerlo, señor, "-replicó ella- "ya encontraré al unicornio."  
  
"Espere, loca, - dijo él- no se interne más en el bosque, hay criaturas peligrosas"- dijo tomándole el brazo bruscamente  
  
"¡Suélteme!" - Gritó ella al sentir el tacto de su profesor- "gritaré si no me suelta."  
  
·grite todo lo que quiera,- dijo él burlón- nadie la escucharía aquí salvo unos hombres-lobos y algunas arañas gigantes"  
  
Ella al escuchar esto, se soltó y siguió adelante, el profesor no podía entender cuán testaruda era su alumna y la siguió gritándole que le quitarían puntos a su casa por sus desobediencias  
  
-vuelva acá- le ordenó  
  
ella no replicó y siguió cuando una araña gigante la tomó entre sus patas peludas.  
  
-Carne humana-anunció relamiéndose  
  
-Espera- dijo otra araña- hay dos  
  
Las arañas gigantes miraron con ansias a Snape y sin previo aviso lo agarraron a él entre sus patas  
  
-vamos a comer!- dijo otra,  
  
-¿quién me interrumpe el sueño? - intervino Aragog  
  
-son humanos, Aragog,  
  
-Ah.. esta bien - dijo despreocupada- cómanlos todos, por ahí hay unos yuyos, acompáñenlos con eso..  
  
-"no, Espere- dijo Snape- somos amigos de Hagrid, el guardabosque y yo soy el profesor de Pociones y ella- señalando a Catherine que se encontraba temblando, nerviosa,- es mi alumna, les exijo que nos suelten o se las verá con Dumbledore."  
  
La araña sorprendida preguntó - ¿Son amigos de Hagrid? ¿Conocen a Dumbledore?  
  
-Si- asintió Snape, yo soy profesor de Pociones aquí  
  
-Está bien, -concluyó la araña Aragog- como son amigos de Hagrid y Dumbledore se pueden ir, pero si llegan a venir nuevamente a molestar, se verán con mis bisnietos-Advirtió-  
  
-Si- dijo débilmente Catherine , la chica estaba temblando y asomaban en su cara gruesas lágrimas.  
  
Snape no podía creer que habían podido librarse de las arañas, no se cómo Dumbledore no las haya echado del bosque, menos mal que pudimos salir- pensaba Snape pero le impondría un merecido castigo a su alumna. Mientras llegaban a la entrada del bosque, Catherine pensaba en el horror que había vivido minutos antes con su profesor y lo irrespetuosa que había sido con él cuando la estaba ayudando. Aún temblando iba adelante del profesor.  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al castillo, Cat se dio vuelta y murmuró  
  
- "Disculpe señor, gracias por salvarme "- y se alejó subiendo las escaleras hacia la Torre Gryffindor  
  
Snape se había quedado sorprendido a causa de lo que había dicho su alumna, pero sin mirar a la figura que subía las escaleras, se dirigió escaleras abajo hacia sus aposentos.  
  
Catherine no podía conciliar el sueño, cuando llego a la Torre Gryffindor trató de evadir las preguntas de sus compañeros y se fue directamente a la cama. Los sucesos de esa noche, no dejaban de perturbarla, como el profesor Snape la había salvado de esas arañas, y cómo se había preocupado, ella sentía en su corazón cubierto de odio, que él se había preocupado por ella. Su mente opinaba lo contrario, " seguro que me fue a buscar para no vérselas con Dumbledore y con mi madre" " me salvó porque era su obligación" Entre esos pensamientos cerró los ojos tratando de dormir sin percibir que en su corazón lleno de odio, nacía otro sentimiento  
  
En su habitación en las mazmorras, otra persona también no podía dormirse. Los sucesos, ahora pasados, se repetían en su mente, la pelea con la chica, el orgullo de esta, a no querer que él la acompañase a ese peligroso lugar. Y también en las circunstancias en que la había conocido, hace catorce años, ella era tan solo una dulce niñita de tres. Todavía podía sentir a esa temblorosa y dulce figurilla en sus brazos, la que ahora se había convertido en una orgullosa y hermosa chica de diecisiete años, la que por primera vez en su vida, se le había enfrentado. Cuando pudo, por fin, conciliar el sueño, no pudo evitar soñar con ella.  
  
*****  
  
Espero que les guste y manden REWIEWS  
  
Besos  
  
Maru 


	3. Capitulo 3

Venciendo el rencor  
  
Por Maru – Snape  
  
Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!, Pero con Severus me conformo ) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de J. K Rowling y de la Warner Bros yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Nota: Esta historia sucede antes del quinto libro porque comencé a escribirla, antes de la salida de éste. Aunque también podría ser una historia paralela, igualmente ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
Maru  
  
/Maru-Snape/  
  
Sumario y/o Resumen : Severus Snape, en sus tiempos de mortifago ha matado a un gran respetado auror, ahora su hija, tomará venganza, Pero ella no sabe que muy en el fondo se enamorará del Profesor de Pociones y su propósito quedara en segundo plano.  
  
Capitulo 3: Recuerdos de aquella noche  
  
Catherine no quería despertarse, no quería enfrentar a Snape, después de lo sucedido en el Bosque pero su compañera Alicia Spinnet la despertó diciéndole que si no despertaba publicaría en "el profeta" que Cat estaba enamorada del profesor de Pociones.  
  
Se levantó de un salto, se duchó y se vistió y , con sus compañeras, se fueron hacia el Gran Salón a desayunar.  
  
Después del desayuno tendrían Pociones, por esa razón Catherine trataba de terminar lo más tarde posible su comida pero sus amigas la apuraron diciendo que no querían perder más puntos y que se apurara. Al rato Catherine se encontraba frente al aula. Cinco minutos después apareció Snape vistiendo su habitual túnica negra. Miró un segundo a la chica a las ojos, ella lo miró desafiante.  
  
-entren- ordenó el profesor, desviando la mirada de Cat  
  
La clase de pociones fue amena, como era de costumbre Snape les siguió quitándole puntos a Gryffindor porque los mellizos Weasley estaban leyendo la revista " Estrellas de Quidditch que han terminado estrellados" mientras el profesor explicaba.  
  
-40 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley- dijo  
  
Al terminar la clase, Snape le dijo a Catherine que se quedara un momento. Ella no dijo nada pero esperó a que la clase terminara para enfrentarse a Snape.  
  
-Bien- comenzó ella- para que me ha llamado, profesor  
  
-la llamé Srta. Sorrow por su castigo, por su comportamiento en el bosque.  
  
- Usted ya bajó puntos, demasiados puntos a mi casa ¿por qué ahora debe castigarme?  
  
Snape vio el semblante desafiante que le presentaba aquella chica y dudó que sea fácil controlarla, pero él no se daría por vencido, ella tenía que respetar su autoridad, si no era por las buenas , tendría que ser por las malas.  
  
-por su desobediencia, señorita ¿por qué más?  
  
-¿qué me hará, entonces, profesor?- preguntó ella con tono de burla  
  
-le impondré un merecido castigo, señorita,¡ y no me hable de esa forma! – bramó  
  
-yo le hablo de la forma que quiero- contestó la chica  
  
Severus ardiendo de furia, la tomó bruscamente del brazo, apretándolo y dijo quedando a pocos centímetros de la chica.  
  
-usted tendría que tenerme respeto, señorita, yo soy su profesor y no permito que me conteste así  
  
-suélteme, animal, suélteme-gritaba ella  
  
la quiero ver hoy en mi despacho después de la cena para su castigo, - dijo él finalmente con una mirada de odio.- y si no viene yo mismo la obligaré- le advirtió, y la soltó  
  
La chica salió de la mazmorra soltando un bufido y bastante enojada. Se dirigió a los invernaderos diciendo insultos para su profesor.  
  
Mientras tanto en la mazmorra, Severus se había quedado sin aliento, y pensaba-Severus no te vuelvas loco, acuérdate quien es, no dejes que te perturbe, dale el castigo que se merece, sí-admitió- es hermosa, pero no dejes que te moleste  
  
-maldita descarada-gritó lleno de furia  
  
Su próxima clase era quinto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, el profesor, dio su explicación y mientras sus alumnos se disponían a preparar la correspondiente poción, el se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a recordar como había conocido a esa chiquilla insoportable : El día en que había matado a su padre.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
El estaba junto a Macnair en la puerta de la mansión Sorrow, había notado un movimiento en los arbustos, pensó que era el viento, no le dio importancia pero se decidió que tenía que investigar.  
  
-Dale tú el veneno, Macnair- dijo Severus- escuche unos ruidos  
  
-Debe ser el viento Severus, necesitamos dos para hacerle beber el veneno- respondió Macnair  
  
-no, ve tú- dijo el otro mortifago decidido, voy a investigar  
  
Mientras Macnair entraba sigilosamente a la casa con el potente veneno que había preparado Severus días antes, Snape se metió entre los arbustos. Se sacó la máscara, pues nadie lo vería en la oscuridad y empezó a caminar entre los arbustos con varita en mano.  
  
Una temblorosa niñita se estaba escabullendo entre las plantas del jardín pero Severus, en la oscuridad, la agarró del brazo, la alzó hasta que su cara estuviese a la altura de la de él y pronunció -lumus- y la vio, la niñita debería tener unos tres o cuatro años, tenía unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y unos adorables bucles de pelo color castaño claro  
  
Por favor- suplicó la niñita llorando,-no me haga daño  
  
Severus, se debatía en su mente que debería hacer, la niña debe ser la hija del Auror y ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia,  
  
-Por favor- susurraba la niña- déjeme ir, no diré nada a nadie, señor- no me haga daño  
  
Gruesas lágrimas caían en la mejilla de la chiquilla. Severus, conmovido ante la vista de tan hermoso ángel, pidiéndole piedad, no dudó: la dejaría libre, pero ¿y si decía algo? A Snape nunca le habían gustado maltratar niños y sin duda, no tenía valor para matar a este. Entonces dijo...  
  
-Escucha- dijo Severus con voz fría- no te haré daño pero escóndete, por ningún motivo entres a la casa, si te ven ahí si podrían matarte, y no sólo eso, escóndete  
  
-mi papá está dentro , ¿qué le harán? susurró llorosa la niña-  
  
-Eso no puedo decírtelo, pero escapa y no cuentes nada de lo que viste o escuchaste a nadie  
  
la niña solo asintió, llorando, mientras Severus se iba con paso firme hacia la entrada de la Mansión  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Sonó el timbre, los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor y Slytherin salían de las mazmorra, Severus no podía creer cuanto tiempo estuvo recordando la noche en que había conocido a la chica Sorrow, pero después de ese contratiempo se dispuso a corregir algunos trabajos antes del almuerzo.  
  
*****  
  
Catherine estaba cenando y charlando animadamente con sus amigas después de esa agotadora clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Se le daba bien en esa asignatura y el profesor Lupin era un buenísimo maestro. Esa tarde había ganado para su casa 20 puntos cuando explicó los peligros que pueden causar una mantícora. Hermione y sus amigos no habían llegado, seguramente se habían retrasado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, le habían contado que ellos y Hagrid, el profesor, eran muy buenos amigos. No divisó a la imponente figura del profesor de pociones dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que ella ocupaba en la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
-¿terminó de comer Srta. Sorrow? – preguntó, fríamente  
  
-, todavía no- contestó Catherine de igual forma e ignorándole la mirada que el le dirigía  
  
- no se olvide del castigo, señorita, cuando termine vaya a mi despacho- y se alejó hacia las mazmorras con su túnica y capa negra ondeando detrás de él  
  
Catherine no tenía ganas de otra discusión con Snape, cuando terminó su cena, se dirigió hacia el despacho de Snape tardando lo más posible y se puso a recordar la ocasión en que , accidentalmente se habían conocido.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ella estaba entre los arbustos, era apenas una niñita de tres años, cuando lo vio yendo hacia donde estaba ella, se escabulló más entre los matorrales, pero el hombre caminaba a grandes zancadas y la iba a alcanzar. Siguió tratando de esconderse, desesperadamente, cuando una mano la agarró fuerte del brazo y la alzó, escuchó decir lumus con la varita y lo vio, la tenía agarrada de una sola mano, con la otra sostenía la varita y la miraba perspicaz, era alto tenía el pelo negro, lacio hasta los hombros y nariz ganchuda...  
  
-Por favor- susurraba de miedo a aquel hombre- no me haga daño, - estaba temblorosa y lo único que quería era salir de allí, pero el hombre la tenía agarrada de la cintura a la niña, con una increíble fuerza y no la soltaba.  
  
-por favor- volvió a suplicar- déjeme ir, no diré nada a nadie  
  
Finalmente el hombre la soltó dudoso, pero le dijo con voz muy fría y firme  
  
- Escucha ,no te haré daño pero escóndete, por ningún motivo entres a la casa, si te ven , ahí si podían matarte y no solo eso, escóndete  
  
-mi papá esta dentro, ¿qué le van a hacer?- inquirió, Esta vez más lágrimas trataban de escaparse de esos brillantes ojos.  
  
-Eso no puedo decírtelo, pero escapa y no cuentes nada de lo que viste o escuchaste a nadie- dijo el hombre y se alejó  
  
la niña solo asintió y aún con lágrimas en los ojos se escondió en la casita de madera que le habían regalado su padre en Navidad.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
Se encontraba frente al despacho de Snape, secándose la lágrima que se le había escapado por ese doloroso recuerdo, golpeó tímidamente la puerta del despacho.  
  
-Adelante- dijo la voz del profesor.  
  
Entró, nunca antes había estado en el despacho de Snape, éste estaba lleno de estanterías donde había especimenes raros en frascos en formol, había una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros que supuso que deberían ser de Pociones y un cómodo sillón verde Slytherin por supuesto. siguió observando hasta que su mirada se posó en el escritorio y en el hombre que estaba sentando en él. Severus Snape estaba sentado esperándola y sonriéndole con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Se ha tardado, señorita ¿qué le pasó? –preguntó  
  
-Nada que le importe- contestó ella en forma mordaz  
  
-No tienes que contestarme así- dijo él,  
  
-Dígame el maldito castigo que tengo que hacer y lo hago  
  
-¿ no le enseñaron educación, señorita?- preguntó con voz fría  
  
-si, me la enseñaron,  
  
.¿le enseñaron el respeto hacia sus mayores, Catherine?- esta vez su voz fría era como el hielo y Catherine se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de los finos labios de su profesor  
  
-si, me la han enseñado, profesor Snape, pero no sé a que viene esto, dígame el castigo que debo cumplir,  
  
-Bueno, si usted insiste- dijo él-tendrá que estar conmigo todas las noches corrigiendo trabajos durante una semana ¿esta loco?- gritó ella tal vez - dijo y se acercó a ella con pasos felinos  
  
Ella se alejaba , con miedo de Snape pero quedó entre la pared y el profesor.  
  
-Déjeme en paz- dijo ella en tono amenazante- o no deseará haber nacido  
  
-¿qué me podrá hacer usted, señorita? Dijo burlándose y agarrando a la chica suavemente por la barbilla.  
  
-usted ni se imagina- contestó ella- déjeme en paz , animal,  
  
-Usted hará lo que yo digo, ya es hora de que sepa quien es la autoridad en esta mazmorra- y se corrió, la tomó bruscamente del brazo y la llevó hasta su escritorio  
  
Catherine a regañadientes lo siguió, él la hizo sentar a su lado y le puso en la mano pilas de trabajos de Pociones de primer y segundo año.  
  
-¿usted pretende que yo corrija trabajos? – preguntó ella furiosa  
  
-Si, señorita, ya que usted es buena en mi asignatura, corregirá los trabajos y después yo los evaluaré y no quiero quejas, empiece ahora-  
  
Sin chistar, Catherine hizo lo que le ordenaba y al cabo de tres horas entre bostezos terminó  
  
-listo profesor. Dijo entregándoles todos los pergaminos conteniendo los datos que se consideraban faltantes.  
  
-bien- musitó Snape- se puede ir señorita- la espero mañana después de la cena y si no llega a venir yo mismo la buscaré y la traeré hasta aquí aunque sea con el maleficio Imperius, ¿me entendió?  
  
si, señor – contestó Catherine muy enojada.  
  
Al día siguiente, se levantó con dolor de cabeza –deben ser los nervios- pensaba ella- maldito profesor- Ese día tenía clases de Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia, con el aburridísimo profesor Binns, Aritmancia y por ultimo Herbología. Durante el curso del día, no se le había pasado el dolor y se sentía mal, le daban mareos y ganas de vomitar, ella supuso que la comida le había sentado mal, pero no podía faltar al castigo, así que después de cenar, bajó a las mazmorras y golpeó suavemente la puerta.  
  
-Adelante- dijo Snape  
  
Ella entró, tenía la cara pálida y estaba mareada, se dirigió a la mazmorra y le dijo al profesor -¿qué debo hacer hoy?- El profesor , al verla, se quedó helado, se notaba que no se sentía bien y le preguntó verdaderamente preocupado  
  
-Señorita Sorrow, ¿se siente bien?  
  
-Si, señor, me siento bien-Afirmó ella- no me pasa nada.  
  
-Venga conmigo, le pidió suavemente  
  
La llevó hasta donde estaban sus armarios privados, sacó una poción y se la dio  
  
-tómatela- te sentirás mejor- le dijo  
  
Catherine estaba asombrada ante el tono suave que le dirigía, se empezó a acercar para tomar la poción cuando....  
  
-Es mejor que descanse-le aconsejó Severus- váyase a dormir, mañana hará doble trabajo, y ahí si que no te escaparas. Severus continuaba hablando y no reparó en la chica que estaba en el piso, desmayada.  
  
Severus, inmediatamente la tomó suavemente del frío suelo de la mazmorra y la tomó en brazos, y la miró dulcemente " Dios, aquí tengo en mis brazos a un ángel" pensó. La llevó a su despacho y la depositó suavemente en el sillón  
  
*****  
  
A la mañana siguiente de lo ocurrido, Grace , su madre la encontró sola durmiendo en la casita de madera.  
  
.-Cat, cariño, levántate- le dijo con dulzura -Mamá,¿ eres tú?- preguntó media adormilada -si, soy yo Cat, ven- le instó para que la siga y fueron juntas hacia la habitación de la niña  
  
Cuando llegaron Grace se sentó en la cama y dulcemente le preguntó  
  
¿viste algo sospechoso, Cat?  
  
La niña negó con la cabeza, llorando , preguntó  
  
- ¿y papá?  
  
Grace no sabía como decirle a su hija que su papá había muerto y le dijo solamente que se había ido urgentemente de viaje a Inglaterra y dijo, mientras le cambiaba la ropa.  
  
-iremos a la universidad, cariño, tendrás que acompañarme.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
****  
  
Bueno, aquí tiene el tercer capitulo , espero que les guste  
  
Ahora responderé REWIEW  
  
CLAU DE SNAPE: aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, iba a abandonar esta historia, pero a ver que aunque sea a una persona le gustó, es mi primer Fic, en el próximo capitulo habrá mas romance, y después se internará en algo más Dramático pero mucho igual mucho no he escrito, por la razón que mencioné , pero si quieres darme ideas, serán bienvenidas,  
  
Y a los demás, espero que lean, y me manden REWIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Se despide  
  
Besos  
  
Maru! 


	4. Capitulo 4

Venciendo el rencor  
  
Por Maru – Snape  
  
Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen , le pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner Bros. yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Nota: Esta historia sucede antes del quinto libro porque comencé a escribirla, antes de la salida de éste. Aunque también podría ser una historia paralela, igualmente ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
Maru  
  
/Maru-Snape/  
  
Sumario y/o Resumen : Severus Snape, en sus tiempos de mortifago ha matado a un gran respetado auror, ahora su hija, ahogada por el rencor tomará venganza, Pero ella no sabe que muy en el fondo se enamorará del Profesor de Pociones y su propósito quedara en segundo plano.  
  
CAPITULO CUATRO : El destino de Macnair, Preocupaciones  
  
Señorita, señorita-la llamaba Snape  
  
Ya había amanecido, Catherine se hallaba acostada en el sillón del despacho de Snape, con el profesor mirándola,  
  
-¿qué hago aquí, señor?-dijo asustada al despertarse y ver que no se encontraba en el dormitorio de chicas de Gryffindor, sino en el despacho del profesor.  
  
-Señorita, usted se ha desmayado y ha dormido hasta esta hora aquí- le explicó Severus  
  
-Ah, asintió avergonzada-¿ puedo irme señor?  
  
-si, váyase, señorita o correrán rumores.  
  
Catherine no entendió a que se refería, pero se sentía muchísimo mejor gracias a la poción que le dio Snape antes de irse , salió de la mazmorra y se dirigió hacia la Torre Gryffindor, cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y subió a su dormitorio, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con las miradas de sus compañeras.  
  
-¿te quedaste hasta esta hora en el despacho de Snape? – preguntó burlándose Angelina  
  
Catherine estaba azorada y se sonrojó, no sabía que contestar, se sentía indefensa pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una idea  
  
-estuve en la biblioteca Angelina- dijo fríamente después del castigo, fui a la biblioteca y me quedé dormida, nada más- trató de explicar la chica, sonrojada por lo que sus compañeras pensaban que había pasado en el despacho del profesor.  
  
-Tu cara no dice lo mismo , ¿ como te dejaron entrar? Preguntó suspicaz  
  
-Te digo que me dejes en paz, Angelina, no pasó nada, déjame dormir- dijo enojada yéndose para su cama ignorando las risas de su compañeras  
  
Después de cinco minutos, casi todas las chicas estaban durmiendo, pero una no podía dormirse. Catherine estaba acostada en su cama, y corrió las cortinas para que no la molestaran. Pero la imagen de Snape despertándola y tratándola suavemente persistía en su mente.  
  
Snape se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido la chica Sorrow, estaba como hipnotizado, y además sorprendido: la chica lo había nombrado en sueños. El se había quedado con la chica toda la noche, a veces dormitando, a veces cuidándola. Pero cuando la oyó, sus sentidos se aguzaron. La chica no paraba de sacudirse en el sillón ni de nombrarlo "Snape, mamá- decía- es Snape y Macnair, ellos fueron"  
  
El profesor inseguro después de esa revelación trató de despertarla suavemente y la mandó enseguida a su dormitorio. Se había quedado pensando en esas palabras ¿como podría explicarle que estaba equivocada? ¿ le creería a él si se lo contara? ¿ debería contárselo?  
  
En la hora del desayuno, todas las chicas seguían preguntándole que había pasado con Snape la noche anterior.  
  
-te digo que nada , Angelina- insistía la chica molesta- fui a la biblioteca después del castigo y me quedé dormida allí, ¡vamos! Eres mi amiga, créeme  
  
-admítelo, dormiste con Snape ¿es bueno?- le preguntó interesada Katie  
  
-no dormí con Snape- dijo por enésima vez sonrojada- déjenme en paz – pidió y se fue bufando a donde se encontraban Hermione , Ron y Harry  
  
-Hola-saludó media abatida Catherine- ¿cómo andan?  
  
-bien y tú, Cat, pareces cansada- contestó Hermione  
  
-estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
  
-miren – dijo Ron, ya llega el correo  
  
un centenar de lechuzas inundó todo el Gran salón, dos se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, una tenía un paquete, era para Neville, ( se había olvidado su túnica de gala) y otra se posó al lado de Catherine  
  
-Hola Liv - saludó Cat, Liv es la lechuza de mi madre- explicó la chica- a ver que tienes- y sacó una carta, la leyó, era de su madre  
  
¡Hola Cat! ¿cómo estas? Espero que bien en Hogwarts, te escribo para decirte que aquí todo está bien, y hemos averiguado algo sobre la muerte de tu padre, Alastor y el ministerio ha capturado a un mortifago, se llama Macnair y ya lo están procesando, seguramente va a ser mandado a Azkaban, ya estamos más cerca, cariño, te mando el ejemplar de "el profeta" para que lo leas mejor. Nos veremos pronto, con cariño  
mamá  
  
Y efectivamente ahí estaba el recorte de la primera plana de "el profeta" decía...  
  
Empleado del ministerio de la magia, acusado de seguidor de quien-nosotros-  
sabemos y autor del crimen cometido hace catorce años del Auror George  
Sorrow  
  
Walden Macnair, actualmente miembro del Departamento Contra las Criaturas Peligrosas, ha admitido, bajo el efecto del Veritaserum , la poción de la verdad.,estar implicado en el asesinato del Auror George Sorrow hace catorce años. Por ahora no ha dado nombres al respecto si había otro mortifago en el momento del crimen.  
  
Ojoloco Moody lo ha capturado cuando encontró papeles sospechosos en la oficina del acusado. El Ministro está consternado, no ha hecho declaraciones y ha dicho que todo está bajo secreto de sumario. Por otro lado Ojoloco, ha dicho que por ahora se realizará el juicio correspondiente, pero no ha querido hacer declaraciones Estas son las noticias por ahora, pero seguiremos informando si hay alguna otra novedad....  
  
Catherine estaba contenta, por lo menos había uno en Azkaban, ahora faltaría Snape, pero ¿se animaría ella al denunciarlo? Todavía se acordaba de cómo él se había preocupado, y le había proporcionado la poción, como la había cuidado cuando se desmayó ,realmente no estaba segura.  
  
El tiempo pasó y ya estaban en Navidad, Dumbledore había organizado un baile para aliviar las tensiones y había contratado a un conjunto musical brujo.  
  
Catherine estaba emocionada con el baile, se quedaría allí en Hogwarts en vacaciones ya que su madre por el tema de la universidad tendría que irse al extranjero en esas fechas.  
  
Muchos chicos, entre ellos uno de sexto de Slytherin y varios de Hufflepuff le habían pedido ser su pareja, a todos le dijo que no. - ¿qué haré?- pensaba Catherine - ¿con quien iré?  
  
La clase de Pociones ,el lunes antes de finalizado el trimestre , fue extremadamente difícil, Snape había estado explicando una complicada poción a base de mandrágoras.  
  
Todos los alumnos, incluidos los mellizos estaban concentrados en silencio, preparando la poción. Catherine ya había terminado de prepararla, Pociones era su materia preferida además de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Empezó a colocar los ingredientes correspondientes en el caldero y éste empezó a humear. Cuando finalizó la tarea, comenzó, bajo el fuego cálido del caldero a fantasear.  
  
Se encontraban en la fiesta. Dumbledore había corrido las mesas de las casas y en ese lugar estaría la pista. Ella estaba bailando un lento con una persona cuando se le acerca Snape y pide al chico que le cediera la pieza. Ella anonadada, le sonrío tímidamente al profesor y mientras éste le agarraba su cintura para bailar, ella se apoyaba en su hombro. Seguía la música lenta y los dos continuaban bailando al compás de la música Estuvieron bailando por horas, cuando Snape sin previo aviso la besa en la boca. La chica al sentir los labios de su profesor contra los suyos siente un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo , nada existía solo la figura de ella y su profesor en la oscuridad del castillo ...  
  
-Sorrow- una voz fría y bastante enojada la llamaba -Sorrow- repitió  
  
-eh? –dijo ella confundida  
  
-¿despertó, por fin, señorita? – preguntó Snape  
  
-yo.. profesor... no me di cuenta... - Catherine trataba de excusarse pero las palabras no acudían  
  
-20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita y un castigo por dormirse en mi clase.  
  
-¿qué? – dijo la chica confundida  
  
¿quiere que se lo repita? – dijo él con voz fría y continuó- la espero esta noche después de la cena, señorita  
  
Catherine no contestó y el profesor se fue a su escritorio enojado. la campana sonó 10 minutos después, y no fue más que bienvenida  
  
Catherine y sus compañeros que cuchicheaban lo ocurrido se fueron rápidamente hacia los invernaderos.  
  
Esa noche decidió tajantemente ir a cenar con Harry , Ron y Hermione. Sus compañeros de curso con Fred y George Weasley a la cabeza, empezaron a hacer bromas sobre ella y Snape, y ese día ella no tenía ganas de tolerarlo.  
  
Cuando llegó, solo estaba Harry en el lugar que los tres amigos ocupaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. Catherine estaba interesada en ver que le pasaba , ya que se lo veía al chico demasiado preocupado.  
  
-¿sucede algo, Harry? – le preguntó con interés  
  
-no, no es nada, Cat- dijo sin darle importancia Harry, luego preguntó, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
  
-Mal, Harry, tengo castigo con Snape, esta noche- comentó la chica  
  
-que mal, Cat, lo lamento – la compadeció el muchacho  
  
-no es nada- le respondió Cat.- ahora cuéntame que te sucede – le pidió- ¿Donde están Ron y Hermione?  
  
-Se fueron afuera, a los terrenos, para estar solos – contestó Harry con voz apagada.  
  
-¿por qué te dejaron? – inquirió Catherine  
  
-porque como ahora son novios, quieren tener ratos a solas.  
  
-Harry no te sientas mal, -le decía dulcemente, Cat- si quieres puedes estar conmigo, y déjalos, es normal que quieran estar solos, tener su intimidad, pero si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo.  
  
-Gracias, Cat,-dijo él sonriendo-  
  
-No es nada- respondió la chica humildemente- oye- le preguntó para cambiar de tema- ¿tienes pareja para el baile?  
  
-No, todavía no,¿ y tu?  
  
-No, Harry, nada aún, pero ¿por qué no le dices a Ginny, es guapa y seguro querrá ir contigo? – y le guiñó un ojo. Anda, díselo Harry.  
  
Está bien, se lo diré- y se sonrojó- Gracias Cat.  
  
Mientras Catherine estaba entretenida mirando la escena entre Harry y Ginny, Snape acudió a su lado para el castigo.  
  
-señorita- le llamó  
  
-¿qué?- contestó ella distraída  
  
-el castigo, señorita- dijo Snape con la cara más calmada que pudo ensayar.  
  
Catherine aún estaba inmersa en la conversación de Harry y Ginny y cuando el muchacho le guiñó el ojo y le sonrío en señal de aprobación. Luego volteó la cabeza y vi la cara enfadada de su profesor.  
  
-Venga conmigo- le ordenó en tono duro.  
  
Otra vez. Catherine ya se sabía el camino hacia el despacho de Snape de memoria, Cuando llegó, el profesor le hizo sentar en una silla de terciopelo verde Slytherin que había frente a su escritorio y empezó a hablar.  
  
-Sorrow, Sorrow – decía- ¿qué haré contigo? Ya, en los cuatro meses que has estado en este colegio, ya van dos castigos los que te mando , acaso ¿no te has adaptado a esta escuela y por eso te comportas así?  
  
Catherine le contestó desafiante.  
  
-y a usted que le importa si yo me adapté o no  
  
-aunque no lo creas , me importa, Sorrow, y lo que tu has hecho esta mañana, de dormirte en mi clase , la pagarás caro,  
  
-no me diga que fui la primera en dormirme,¡por favor , señor! Cualquiera se puede dormir en clase. Además yo tenía la poción casi lista, lo único que faltaba era cocerse  
  
-no me importa-respondió el profesor- usted tendrá castigo,-venga conmigo-  
  
y la condujo hacia la mazmorra donde impartía clase. Las mesadas estaban totalmente manchadas de líquidos viscosos, los calderos estaban sucios y alguien había derramado una poción en el piso.  
  
-Bien- tendrá que limpiar todo esto a la forma muggle, cuando termine se podrá ir. – explicó Snape  
  
-Esta bien, profesor.  
  
Mientras Catherine limpiaba, Snape leía "las pociones más potentes 2º  
edición, con la inclusión de la poción matalobos" atentamente en el  
escritorio.  
  
Catherine empezó limpiando las mesadas, las limpiaba primero con un trapo  
húmedo y con el detergente multiuso de la señora Skower y después con  
otro las secaba, los calderos los limpió igual.  
  
Cuando le tocaba el piso, ya habían pasado cuatro horas, y ella tenía las  
manos cubiertas de callos y muy doloridas. Pero no le iba a decir a Snape  
que le dolía, no señor, ella era orgullosa y soportaría ese dolor.  
Además de eso, también tenía que batallar contra el sueño, que ya estaba  
perturbándola; la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo el  
trabajo para Transformaciones y se levantó ese día más temprano para  
continuarlo.  
Transformaciones era la materia que más le costaba; con muchísimo  
esfuerzo sacaba notas para aprobar la materia.  
Otra hora más.  
Cat no podía más, estaba agotada, el sueño estaba a punto de vencerla y  
la venció...  
  
*****  
  
Habían llegado a la universidad. Era un edificio imponente, parecido a un  
castillo, pero no tan grande como el de Hogwarts. A la universidad solo  
asistían los graduados con notas de Sobresaliente en las asignaturas  
Pociones y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.  
Grace la había dejado a Catherine sola para que haga lo que quiera,  
mientras ella resolvía unos asuntos.  
La voz de aquel hombre todavía seguía en su mente "escapa y no digas lo  
que viste ni escuchaste a nadie"  
En los corredores contiguos al despacho de su madre Cat había visto un  
montón de gente. Entre ellos se encontraba el reciente Ministro de la  
Magia: Cornelius Fudge, y también Alastor Moody, auror y amigo de la  
familia. Todos se dirigían al despacho de su madre y después de horas,  
salían y desparecían.  
Casi todos la saludaban , pero nadie decía nada de lo ocurrido  
Todos sospechaban que Catherine había estado fuera de la mansión Sorrow  
ese día.  
George había planeado llevársela a lo de su hermana para que la cuidase  
esa noche....  
  
****  
  
Una lágrima se posó en los ojos de la chica.  
  
Sorrow- llamaba Snape pero nadie le contestaba  
  
Se agachó en frente de la chica y le tocó el hombro, para despertarla, pero nada sucedía. Entonces notó la lágrima que, desde su ojo, fue a parar a su mejilla, él con cuidado la quitó y pensó- esta niña ha vuelto a soñar con la muerte de su padre, ¿podré ayudarle? Y con cuidado, la agarró en brazos y la llevó a sus habitaciones privadas.  
  
Primero dijo la contraseña "Sangre Limpia" y la llevó hasta la cama, la acostó la arropó con dulzura y le dio un beso en la frente. Se sacó la capa, la túnica, y quedando en un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa negra. Se dirigió al sillón verde Slytherin que se encontraba cerca de la cama y se dispuso a pensar...  
  
"Severus que has hecho, tienes a la niña en tu cuarto, que hará cuando despierte, la chica te odia ¿por qué la has traído aquí, eres necio? ¿qué pasaría si la chica piensa que la trajiste aquí para hacerle daño?,¡estás loco! ¿qué te sucede? Necesitas ir al psiquiatra, esta chica te tiene loco, cálmate y dile que se vaya antes de que amanezca"  
  
Un dolor de cabeza, lo perturbaba, después el tener a la chica allí, no podía dormirse, se levantó, fue caminando despacio hacia la cama y dijo en voz alta  
  
-ay niñita, ni yo mismo sé porque hago esto-  
  
se quedó otro rato mirándola y volvió a su lecho.  
  
La chica dormía tranquila, parecía estar inmersa en un apacible sueño, ya no la molestaban las oscuras pesadillas de esa noche. Dormía en paz.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******** Hola!!! ¿Cómo andan? Espero que bien, les cuento que estoy trabajando en el capitulo 5, que ya esta casi terminado, Gracias por los REWIEWS, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que les guste este capitulo, me esforcé en hacerlo mas largo.  
  
Bueno ahora contestaré los mensajes que me mandaron.  
  
CLAU DE SNAPE: Hola!! Con respecto a si Snape mató o no mató al padre de Cat, no te lo voy a decir ahora, porque si no se acabaría la historia, pero hay otro motivo interesante de porque mataron al padre, además de que sabía demasiado... Y lo del castigo, bueno, ¿quien querría estar con el asesino de su padre en un bosque a la noche? Nadie. Gracias por tu idea, me ha ayudado mucho... y en el capitulo Siguiente veremos a los Weasley en acción!!! Gracias por escribir, Besotes.  
  
KOTORI: Gracias por mandarme un REWIEW, estoy intentando hacerlos más largos, pero casi siempre son de cinco o seis hojas de Word, pero voy a intentarlo, Casi siempre subo los fics, una vez por semana. Pero aquí tienes, el capitulo 4 , espero que te guste y que sigas escribiendo, besitos. Gracias por lo que me decís  
  
NOCRALA: Gracias por tu opinión, la verdad es que por ahora, no sabemos si Snape mató o no mató al padre, pero si Cat se decidiera a decir lo que sabe, lo pondría en un aprieto, además hay que ver si Macnair declara y dice lo que pasó esa noche, no sabemos, está muy complicada la cosa... Ella por ahora, no sabe si está enamorada o no de Snape. Es muy complicada su situación, pero por ahora ni yo se , como va a terminar esto. Besitos y sigue escribiendo.  
  
SUBARU: Hola!, si por supuesto que lo continuaré, estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos, veo que se quedan con ganas de mas, voy a tratar, Que bueno que te gustó la historia, besos  
  
ANA : aquí tienes el capitulo. Sigue escribiendo. Besos  
  
Bueno, espero que sigan mandando REWIEWS  
  
Besos  
  
Maru! 


	5. Caapitulo 5

Venciendo el rencor  
  
Por Maru – Snape  
  
Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!, (Pero con Severus me conformo ) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de J. K Rowling y de la Warner Bros. yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Nota: Esta historia sucede antes del quinto libro porque comencé a escribirla, antes de la salida de éste. Aunque también podría ser una historia paralela, igualmente ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
Maru  
  
/Maru-Snape/  
  
Sumario y/o Resumen : Severus Snape, en sus tiempos de mortifago ha matado a un gran respetado auror, ahora su hija, tomará venganza, Pero ella no sabe que muy en el fondo se enamorará del Profesor de Pociones y su propósito quedara en segundo plano.  
  
CAPITULO 5 : El baile  
  
Catherine despertó en un lugar desconocido, ¿dónde me encuentro?- pensó aterrada- Poco a poco notó las cortinas verdes Slytherin del lugar, una estantería llena de libros, había una salita con sillones, un armario, y un cuarto que debía ser el baño. Luego vio un cuadro de una serpiente enlazada con una "S" y se fue percatando mientras se despertaba de donde se encontraba. Lo único que recordaba era que se encontraba en el aula de Pociones y le había dado tanto sueño, que se acostó en el frío piso de la mazmorra y sin más se durmió. Lo raro fue que no había soñado muy poco con la muerte de su padre. Generalmente sus sueños eran solo acerca de eso, ella pensaba que poco a poco se desencadenaría en un trauma.  
  
No reparó en ver un sillón que había en la salita, allí había una persona de cabellos negros durmiendo. Ella se levantó de la cama, aún tenía puesta la túnica y se fue hacia donde se encontraba esa persona. Era Severus Snape.  
  
El profesor estaba durmiendo y tenía todos los pelos alborotados (que dulce!!!) Catherine pensó en despertarlo cuando consultó al reloj y vio que eran las cinco de la mañana, sería muy descortés despertarlo así que se dedicó a contemplarlo. El hombre estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra. Catherine se sonrojó y vio el cuerpo bien formado de su profesor, éste dormía boca arriba y se parecía más a una dulce criatura que a un frío profesor de Pociones. Siguió mirándolo.  
  
El profesor esta vez hacía ademán de despertarse. Catherine temiendo que se haya despertado por su culpa, trató de irse pero la voz de él la llamó.  
  
-Señorita Sorrow  
  
Catherine se acercó y le dijo al profesor  
  
-Buenos días , profesor Snape  
  
-Buenos días señorita ¿durmió bien? – preguntó  
  
-Si, profesor, gracias por alojarme aquí  
  
El profesor no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la chica.  
  
-Escuche , señorita Sorrow –le dijo estando a unos centímetros de la chica - trata no contarle a nadie, que dormiste aquí porque empezarán a correr rumores y tendré problemas.  
  
-Si , señor ,lo prometo – dijo ella sonriendo  
  
¿por qué sonreía? Se preguntó Severus.  
  
-Profesor- continuo ella- creo que debo irme ¿cómo llego a la Torre Gryffindor?  
  
-yo te llevaré – se ofreció Severus- pero espera un poco  
  
Después de decir eso el profesor se fue rápidamente al baño  
  
"seguro que no puede ir por los corredores así vestido y con todos los pelos parados" – pensó- se reirían de él, aunque le da un toque sexy " pero que piensas Cat – se reprendía ella misma- Snape sexy después de lo que hizo, acuérdate para que estás aquí, no debes sentir nada por él ¿estás loca?  
  
Diez minutos después salió Snape del baño y llevó a la chica a donde se encontraba el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Durante el camino, ninguno dijo ni una palabra ,estaban los dos sumidos en sus pensamientos.  
  
Por un lado Severus pensaba "¿que hago con esta niña a estas horas? ¿por qué no la dejé en la mazmorra?, Severus ¿qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuando dejas dormir en tu cuarto a un alumno?  
  
Por otro Cat ,no sabía ni que pensar, fue a un castigo con Snape y ahora éste la había llevado a sus habitaciones y la estaba acompañando hasta la torre. ¿qué le pasaba a este tipo?  
  
Después de dejarla allí, Snape volvió a sus aposentos  
  
Después de la última clase de Transformaciones, los mellizos Weasley le pidieron a Cat que esperara un momento.  
  
-Cat- comenzó Fred – yo quisiera pedirte que...  
  
...Si Snape no te lo ha pedido aún – continuó George  
  
Si quisieras ir con nosotros al baile – le pidió el otro mellizo  
  
Catherine estaba confundida, y preguntó - ¿Con los dos?  
  
Si – dijo George – es por que – y se acercó a Catherine y le susurró en el oído – Fred quería ir con Angelina , pero se pelearon y él quiere que ella se muera de celos  
  
-Pero, Angelina es mi amiga, Fred, George y yo no puedo hacerle eso – dijo alterada Catherine – no puedo.  
  
-Se le pasará Cat, , no te preocupes – le dijo George sin darle importancia.. ¿pero si no quieres..?  
  
Catherine se quedó pensando, se notaba a la legua que Angelina estaba loca por Fred, y por lo que había dicho George, él le correspondía, quizás, con un empujoncito, Fred y Angelina se ponían de novios pero ¿y George?  
  
Esta bien – Aceptó Cat – voy con los dos.  
  
Aquello sonaba a un chiste, pero se imaginaba las risas de todos, viendo a la chica, del brazo con sus dos galanes pelirrojos.  
  
Catherine se había reconciliado con sus amigas, estaba enojada con ellas por las burlas sobre Snape, pero parecía que eso ya era historia pasada y se comportaban acorde a su edad. Cat les había pedido encarecidamente a los mellizos si podrían estar con Harry, ya que éste se encontraba muy solo, pero no hizo falta: Harry estaba muy bien acompañado de Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron , Cat sonrió para sus adentros y junto a sus amigas se fueron a la Torre Gryffindor.  
  
El viernes antes del baile, McGonagall entregó las notas del trimestre. Cat logró unas excelentes notas en Pociones, lo cual motivó la vuelta del cuchicheo permanente sobre la relación de Snape y Catherine. También había sacado muy buenas notas en las demás materias y un penoso "Bueno" en Transformaciones.  
  
La mañana de Navidad fue muy fría, así que todos en la torre se despertaron tarde. Catherine recibió de su madre un espectacular broche de plata y diamantes, esta le había dicho que pertenecía a la madre de su difunto padre. Era muy hermoso, Catherine se quedó impresionada ante tal regalo y decidió que se lo iba a poner esta noche sobre la túnica de gala. Sus amigas le regalaron un camisón verde botella de raso muy sensual ( ellas decían que para las noches con Snape o en su defecto con los dos gemelos) Cat no dijo nada, pero se sonrojó y se fue a guardar el regalo al baúl, Ron y Hermione le regalaron en conjunto un libro titulado "Los descubrimientos de Pociones en el nuevo siglo" y de Harry recibió unos exquisitos dulces de Honeydukes.  
  
Esa misma tarde, había un gran revuelo en la Torre Gryffindor, las chicas iban de aquí para allá corriendo con las túnicas recién planchadas de la lavandería, y otras iban con ingredientes para pociones para alisar el cabello robadas del armario de estudiantes o de los armarios privados de Snape por los mellizos Weasley,- que hicieron ese gran favor-  
  
Catherine se puso su túnica verde oscuro, El cabello se lo dejó suelto y para agarrar unos mechones se colocó el broche de plata que le había regalado su madre. Le quedaba muy bonito, ella siempre le decía que el mejor atractivo de Catherine era su cabello.  
  
Eran las siete menos cinco, Severus salía con su sonrisa "agradable" de siempre hacia el Gran Salón Odiaba la Navidad, si iba a los malditos bailes, era porque Dumbledore quería que asistiera, él prefería quedarse en su despacho, no le apetecía la idea de las fiestas, y esas cosas. Cada vez que había baile todos los alumnos, cuando se cansaban de bailar, se iban a los jardines, o cerca del lago a hacer sus "cosas"... pero esto tenía algo positivo. La ocasión perfecta para quitar puntos.  
  
Catherine medio riéndose medio seria, iba hacia el Gran Salón del brazo de Fred y George. Ron al verlos se empezó a reír a carcajadas, Hermione, su novia , lo silenció con un codazo, pero los gemelos también se reían, cuando pasaron al lado de Ginny y Harry, los dos les sonrieron y la pelirroja le guiñó el ojo a Cat.  
  
Cat riendo aún mas, salió de la sala común. Sus galanes también se estaban riendo, y George le dijo a Catherine  
  
-después quiero hablar contigo a solas.  
  
-si, está bien – dijo Catherine  
  
Fred estaba buscando a Angelina,  
  
La chica estaba sola , charlando con unas chicas de Ravenclaw. Mientras miraban a las parejas. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Catherine del brazo de los gemelos, pero no dijo nada, hizo como si no existieran  
  
Otro que también vio a Catherine y se sorprendió fue Severus, casi se atragantaba con el ponche, al ver a la chica vestida con una túnica verde que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, pero lo que más lo cautivó fue el broche que llevaba. Lo reconocía muy bien, ese broche, era lo que estaba buscando Voldemort aquella noche...  
  
-Severus, Severus, - lo llamaba la profesora McGonagall  
  
Si – dijo Severus distraído  
  
-¿quieres un poco de pavo? – invitó Minerva ofreciéndole la bandeja  
  
-No, gracias, Minerva – rechazó Severus. – Disculpen – y se retiró de la mesa.  
  
Catherine estaba bromeando con sus galanes cuando alguien se le acercó sigilosamente por atrás,  
  
-Buenos noches, profesor – saludaron los mellizos  
  
-Así que dos, Sorrow , Eh, -comentaba el profesor mirando a los mellizos - hubiera elegidos mejores pretendientes, señorita, los Slytherin se visten mucho mejor, yo que usted no hubiera ido con estos... chicos.  
  
-¡ y a usted que le importa! – saltó Cat - déjelos de criticar , son mis amigos  
  
--Baje el tonito Sorrow - le reprendió Snape – 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
Catherine estaba a punto de replicar, pero el maestro se fue hacia la mesa del profesores.  
  
Fred estaba mirando a George significativamente, George asintió y sonrió  
  
Después de un rato, las mesas fueron corridas y dieron paso a la pista, el grupo que tocaba , se llamaba "Cherry Roses" empezó a tocar una música bastante movida y George sacó a bailar a Catherine. Fred dijo con una sonrisa que iba a hablar con Angelina y se fue hasta donde se encontraba ella.  
  
-Angelina, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? – le pidió seriamente Fred  
  
-No, Fred, - dijo Angelina molesta – Ve con Catherine  
  
-Está bailando con George - respondió Fred "¡¡Angelina esta celosa!!" y sonrió  
  
-Espera tu turno, entonces – le contestó Angelina mientras se iba a otro lugar a hablar con sus compañeras.  
  
Katie, estaba del brazo de un chico de Hufflepuff muy simpático, y Alicia con Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos.  
  
-Vamos, Angelina. – decía Fred , mientras le tomaba la mano – vamos, quiero bailar contigo.  
  
Angelina dudosa le tomó la mano al mellizo y juntos fueron hasta la pista .  
  
George y Catherine , cuando vieron a Fred y a Angelina sonrieron y vieron que Fred los miraba y les estaba levantando el pulgar.  
  
Snape iba ya por su quinto vaso de ponche, Dumbledore estaba extrañado del comportamiento de su subordinado, pero no atinó a decir nada, porque McGonagall lo sacó a bailar algo sonrojada. Dumbledore aceptó con una sonrisa y se fue a la pista con la profesora. Severus no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La chica Sorrow estaba divirtiéndose como nunca con su compañero. Sintió una punzada en su corazón, pero la ignoró y se sirvió otro vaso de vino. "ese broche, debo prevenirla, es peligroso que lo ande luciendo por todas partes"  
  
La música cesó dándole lugar a una balada romántica, George sonrió para sí, y se llevó a su pareja para la pista. George hizo que se colocaran cerca de la mesa de profesores, así Snape podían verlos George sabía con anterioridad que había algo entre Catherine y Snape. Siempre que tenía castigo, ella llegaba tarde, pero hoy , junto a Fred lo comprobaron. Cuando Snape se acercó a dirigirles esas palabras venenosas, George sabía que lo había hecho por celos. "Como me divertiré poniendo celoso a Snape" –pensó mientras agarraba la cintura de Catherine y la acercaba a él lo más cerca posible.  
  
Catherine ni siquiera se había fijado en Snape, pero mientras bailaba con George lo vio enfrascado en la bebida, no sabía que al profesor le gustase el alcohol. Miraba toda la pista despectivo. Catherine lo miró "como puede ser tan amargado, -pensó – Es Navidad" De pronto sintió la mirada de Snape. Esos ojos negros como la noche, la estaban mirando, Catherine se quedó mirando al profesor y se perdió en aquellos ojos negros..  
  
-Cat – la llamó George –Me acompañas, quiero hablar contigo.  
  
Catherine siguió a George y sonrieron al ver a Fred y Angelina juntos.  
  
Fred estaba hablando con Angelina en unas de las mesas, la chica se había puesto en su regazo y le tocaba el pelo amorosamente  
  
-Eres malo, Fred – le dijo en broma - ¿como se te ocurrió ir con Catherine y con tu hermano? ¡ los tres!  
  
-Fue muy fácil, Angelina, - dijo sin darle importancia – yo ya sabía que te ibas a poner celosa  
  
-¡¡ Fred!  
  
-Esta bien, está bien - contestó Fred acercándose mas a Angelina – pero sabes que te amo.  
  
Después de decir esto, la chica sonriendo correspondió el beso de su novio.  
  
Mientras Angelina, besaba a Fred, éste vio pasar al profesor Snape que iba hacia los jardines . Fred buscó con la mirada a Catherine y a George y vio que no estaban, sonrió para si , "Esto está funcionando a las mil maravillas"  
  
George condujo a su pareja hacia las orillas del lago y juntos se sentaron allí. Catherine contemplaba el lago y pensaba "¿que es lo que he sentido cuando vi a Snape?" "nada, cat, nada" le respondía su mente, "no puedo haberme enamorado de Snape, ¿enamorada? ¿yo? ¿de Snape? ¿pero que me pasa?  
  
-Cat- la llamaba George. – Mira.  
  
El pelirrojo les mostraba las estrellas, Cat se sorprendió, no sabía que el gemelo era romántico, más bien pensó que todo lo del baile era una broma para Angelina. Pero en ese momento no se percató de que el chico le tomaba de la mano y le decía  
  
-Cat, quiero decirte que me gustó mucho ir al baile contigo.  
  
-Si, si a mi tambien –le respondió Cat con una sonrisa – Creo que Fred y Angelina se arreglaron.  
  
-Si, si eso estuvo bueno , pero te invite para otra cosa – le confesó el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos. – Quiero que seas mi novia.  
  
Catherine se quedó pasmada, no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo el pelirrojo, no se había dado cuenta, de que él gustaba de ella, después de tantas bromas... En realidad, George era su amigo para ella, y no sentía otra cosa que no fuera cariño de amigos, nada más. Sabía que hería al muchacho diciéndole que no, pero ella no sentía nada especial, por él. La imagen de Snape se cruzó en su mente, ¿A él si lo quería, después de lo que hizo?. Su mente era un torbellino. No sabía lo que sentía por su profesor, pero le diría a George lo que sentía por él.  
  
Severus vio el resplandor que hacía el broche de la chica Sorrow en medio de la noche, tenía que decirle que lo esconda, pero me creería? ¿ como haría?., si le digo lo que puede causar ese broche, pensará que lo quiero para Voldemort, ¿Cómo haré para pedírselo? Pensativo se dirigió a su habitación, "Ese broche, si algunos de los vasallos de Voldemort, lo ve, la matarán, es muy peligroso, mañana avisaré a Dumbledore, el debe estar enterado"  
  
-¿qué dices, Cat? – le preguntó George después de unos segundos.  
  
-Lo siento, George, - dijo ella triste- pero no puedo corresponderte, tu eres mi amigo y pues...  
  
-Esta bien, te comprendo Cat- le dijo el sonriendo, aunque se lo veía triste – Seguiremos como amigos.  
  
Catherine le correspondió la sonrisa y dijo, - esta bien, seguiremos como amigos,  
  
-Por lo menos esto ayudó a Fred y a Angelina – comentó George mientras iban de vuelta a la Torre Gryffindor .  
  
-Si, ellos tenían que estar juntos, se notaba que se gustan- le respondió Catherine con una sonrisa.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Hola!!! , espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a mi me gustó mucho, escribirlo, estos gemelos son un caso, pero que bueno que Fred se arregló con Angelina, y George , bueno, George sabía que Cat le iba a decir que no, pero es parte de un plan que están armando con Fred... en el próximo capitulo conoceremos a Grace Sorrow.. pero no les voy a decir nada de porque ella estará en Hogwarts..No, ni una palabra.  
  
Chicas, cumplo con su pedido, aquí tienen el capitulo un poco más largo. Espero que les guste..!  
  
Ahora responderé los REWIEWS que me llegan.  
  
CLAU DE SNAPE: Hola amiga!!! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que hayas pasado bien las vacaciones, Wow!! Que rewiew!!!! Bueno tengo que desilusionarte, no durmieron juntos, a Sevie le queda algo de razón en su cabeza, ( por ahora) él durmió en un sillón cerca de ahí... Aunque quien te dice lo que pueda pasar...  
  
Mas o menos tienes razón, vas sobre la pista pero no voy a decirte nada, Severus quiere decirle lo que pasó la noche en que se conocieron, pero.. si ella no le cree, podría mandarlo a Azkaban. Y ni Dumbledore podrá sacarlo. Ella lo vio junto a Macnair Catherine está confundida, bastante, pero en el próximo capitulo, no, el próximo prometo que va a haber acercamiento entre ella y Severus!!! (bueno, si se podría llamar acercamiento...) Con respecto a los gemelos, ya los viste... se dan cuenta de todo! Gracias por la idea! Y por las otras ideas que me diste. Chau! Y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!!! Sigue escribiendo amiga!  
  
PAULA MOONLIGHT : Yo también soy igual, me he leído casi todos los fics de Severus, ¡¡¡¡Me encantan!!!!! A mi también me gustó la idea de la venganza, he leído muchos fics, sobre él y quería escribir algo como eso, en este capitulo se sabe porque Voldemort quería matar al padre de Cat, pero en el próximo te enterarás mejor. Y si, si yo fuera Cat, lo perdonaría pero hay más cosas que lo culpan a Severus, si ella se hubiera animado a hablar ya lo hubieran mandado a Azkaban, y también habría que ver lo que diría Macnair, pero muchas cosas van a pasar entre ellos dos. Sigue escribiendo y gracias, Chau!!!  
  
DARK- SLY : Gracias por el rewiew, y me encanta que te guste la historia, Catherine tiene una personalidad que a mi me gusta mucho, no está inspirada en mi, yo me callo la boca, pero ella todo lo que cree injusto, lo cuestiona ,, a veces puede ser impulsiva, pero es una buena Gryffindor es valiente y lo que ella piensa y lo dice., y.. Severus es un amor, pero mas no podemos pretender de él, el es así, pero supongo que te dará una sorpresa muy pronto...  
  
ANA : Hola! Gracias por lo que decís, aquí tienes el capitulo, sigue escribiendo.  
  
El capitulo siete está en producción, espero que este capi les guste!!  
  
Besos!  
  
Maru!!!  
  
(Miembro de la Orden Severusiana)  
  
y totalmente en contra de la censura que sufrieron las chicas de la orden. 


	6. Ataque

Venciendo el rencor  
  
Por Maru – Snape  
  
Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá!!!!, (Pero con Severus me conformo ) le pertenecen a la inigualable, talentosa , genia , capa de J. K Rowling y de la Warner Bros. yo no obtengo beneficio ni dinero a causa de esto, solo evitar tardes sin entretenimiento y noches bastante aburridas. no me demanden!!  
  
Nota: Esta historia sucede antes del quinto libro porque comencé a escribirla, antes de la salida de éste. Aunque también podría ser una historia paralela, igualmente ¡Gracias por leer!  
  
Maru  
  
/Maru-Snape/  
  
Sumario y/o Resumen : Severus Snape, en sus tiempos de mortifago ha matado a un gran respetado auror, ahora su hija, ahogada por el rencor tomará venganza, Pero ella no sabe que muy en el fondo se enamorará del Profesor de Pociones y su propósito quedara en segundo plano.  
  
Capitulo 6 : Ataque  
  
En el comedor de una vieja mansión se encontraba un hombre de tez blanca, pelo negro azabache , y ojos rojos, acompañado de su sirviente.  
  
-Colagusano, ¿tu crees que es cierto? – preguntó Lord Voldemort a su vasallo -  
  
-¿Cierto que , señor?  
  
-Lo del broche, ímbecil, ¿que mas?, el hijo de Lucius, dice haberlo visto, en el pelo de Catherine Sorrow, ¿sabes quien es?  
  
-No – negó el vasallo – ni idea quien es. – y preguntó - ¿usted sabe?  
  
-Pues si, Colagusano, esa chica es la hija del auror que matamos hace catorce años, aunque yo pensé que la habían matado antes de que al padre.  
  
-Pero Snape y Macnair han revisado la casa ese día y no había nadie – dijo Colagusano. – esa fue la razón por la que no la mataron.  
  
-Esto me parece raro, Colagusano, ese broche... ¿sabes lo que hace ese broche?  
  
-No, señor – respondió el vasallo.  
  
-Ese broche , si lo fundes y lo agregas a una poción, sumamente difícil de hacer, te da la inmortalidad, Colagusano, el estúpido de Sorrow no quiso decirnos, donde se encontraba el broche, y mira lo que le pasó – dijo con desprecio el Lord y sin ningún remordimiento– Se murió.  
  
-¿Pero, señor,- preguntó Peter – por que ha aparecido ahora y no antes?  
  
-Eso no lo sé, Colagusano, no lo sé, pero llamaré a Draco, el seguro que me lo conseguirá...  
  
-¡Albus, le digo que es cierto!  
  
Se escuchó la voz del maestro de Pociones, esa mañana a primera hora, había ido hasta el despacho de su jefe a contarle sus sospechas.  
  
-Pero, Severus, hay millones de broches, ¿por que dices que es ese?  
  
-El broche era de la abuela de la chica Sorrow, Michelle Sorrow, ella era una auror, muy poderosa y recibió ese broche de herencia de su padre – explicó Severus – y ahora lo tiene la chica aquí, donde todos los Slytherin lo vieron, seguro que ya le fueron a dar la noticia al señor oscuro.  
  
Severus estaba exasperado, si el Lord consiguiese ese broche, el mundo mágico estaría perdido, el podrá conseguir la inmortalidad y ni el propio Albus Dumbledore podría salvarlos.  
  
-Si, se lo que hace ese broche. Severus – repuso Dumbledore - ¿quiere un té? Preguntó mientras con un toque de varita se servía una taza para él  
  
-No, Albus, - respondió Severus – solo tengo una pregunta - ¿por que ahora aparece y no hace años, Cuando El señor de las Tinieblas estaba muerto.  
  
-Supongo que Grace Sorrow, cree en la versión del Ministerio – contestó el director - y no en la nuestra, aunque siempre me manda regalos para Navidad. – suspiró – ¿tú ibas a buscar ese broche esa noche, Severus? – preguntó de repente  
  
-Si, señor, y como el auror no quiso dárnoslo, lo matamos,. – respondió escuetamente el profesor de Pociones.  
  
-Querrás decir Macnair lo mató, Severus , tú no le diste el veneno. – replicó el director.  
  
-Si, pero yo lo he preparado , señor, es lo mismo. – dijo con un suspiro Snape - "pero la inocencia de esa niña me hizo cambiar, esa niña que se ha convertido en una insoportable chica de diecisiete años me hizo cambiar. Si solo lograra de que esos hermosos ojos verdes me miraran..."  
  
-¿qué piensas, Severus? – inquirió el director con una sonrisa – ¿En la chica?  
  
-¿eh?... No, por supuesto que no, Albus – negó Severus con la cabeza – solo pensaba en lo que esa noche significó para mí. ¿Crees que Macnair diga algo acerca de mí?  
  
-El Ministerio te protege, Severus, respondió sabiamente el director – tú eras mi espía.  
  
-Pero eso fue...  
  
-Eras mi espía, Severus y nadie puede cambiar eso – respondió el director firmemente – y vamos que quiero ir al Gran Salón a desayunar.  
  
-si, señor  
  
Severus se irguió de su asiento y siguió al director hacia el Gran Salón....  
  
Catherine no pudo dormir esa noche, lo que le había dicho George y como la había mirado Snape, persistía en su mente. "Esos ojos negros ¡Dios! Esos hermosos ojos!". La chica no podía creer que la persona en la cual estaba dedicando sus pensamientos, fuera la que asesino a su padre "¿pero y si él no fue" Esa era la pregunta que se hacía a cada rato. ¿y si él no fue? El me salvó, si hubiera sido mortifago me hubiera lanzado un Avada Kedavra" Yo estaba en el medio de todo, yo hubiera podido decir todo y mandarlo a Azkaban... Pero él me aconsejó que me esconda... él me salvó la vida....  
  
- Cat – era la voz de Angelina-Cat ,Vamos a desayunar  
  
-Ya voy – dijo Cat saliendo de sus pensamientos, - ya voy  
  
Salieron juntas de la Sala Común y mientras caminaban, Angelina le contaba todo lo sucedido con Fred.  
  
-...Si, fue tan romántico, Cat, después de decírmelo todo, me llevó al bosque y – Suspiró – todo fue hermoso.. - ¿Pero que te pasa, no me estás escuchando?  
  
-si, si te escucho, Angie, sigue  
  
-Pues, en el bosque Fred, me dijo al oído muchas cosas bonitas y después nos besamos.. no sabes lo que es eso, Cat, la hemos pasado tan bien.  
  
-Me alegro por ti, Angie – le sonrió Cat – Me alegro de que estés bien con Fred,  
  
Las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron y pronto los alumnos volvieron al bullicio habitual del colegio, Catherine podía ver a Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano y sonriéndole, ella les devolvió la sonrisa y se detuvo buscando con la mirada a Ron y Hermione, que estaban bajando por la escalera y reuniéndose con ellos.  
  
Catherine sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió junto a sus amigas al Gran Salón a desayunar. seguía usando el broche que le había regalado su madre. Era una joya hermosa y a Cat le encantaba lucirla.  
  
Mientras desayunaban, alguien estaba viendo fijamente a la muchacha, era Snape que no despegaba el ojo del broche. "debo decirle que ella está en peligro"  
  
La primer clase era Pociones, el profesor Snape les hizo hacer una poción en parejas, la poción matalobos era una poción extremadamente y se usaba Luparia, un ingrediente bastante nocivo. Catherine se sentó con George Weasley. George era bastante malo en Pociones, pero la ayudó, y concentrados y en silencio, empezaron a hacerla.  
  
Severus fingía que estaba leyendo un libro, pero hacía varios minutos que no pasaba de página, él estaba atento mirando a la chica Sorrow, ella había llevado nuevamente el broche en el cabello, tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien, pero era peligroso lucirlo en todas partes ¿ acaso su madre no le dijo lo que podía hacer ese broche?  
  
-20 minutos y quiero su poción en una ampolla en mi escritorio- Ordenó Severus –  
  
George había notado la mirada insistente que el profesor le dedicaba a su compañera y sonrío para si, el pelirrojo le agarró la mano a la chica , mientras revolvía la poción en el caldero y dijo  
  
-Catherine, déjamelo a mi, tus delicadas manos no pueden tocar esa poción – y le sonrió la chica.- vamos, Cat, déjame. Pidió mientras le acariciaba la mano a la chica.  
  
Catherine no sabía que decir y dejó a su amigo hacer el trabajo. Notó que Fred y sus demás compañeros se reían pero no dijeron nada. George seguía acariciándole la mano cuando...  
  
Sorrow, Weasley – dijo con tono ponzoñoso Snape – me gustaría que se comportaran, no tolero actos de ese tipo , en mi mazmorra, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
Fred y George se miraron sonrientes.  
  
En el momento de entregar la poción, Catherine junto a George fueron los últimos en ir hasta el escritorio del profesor. Catherine puso la poción en la mesa del profesor y cuando se dio vuelta para irse junto a George, la voz de Snape la llamaba.  
  
-Sorrow , quédate un momento, Weasley, te puedes ir.  
  
George giró, y salió de la mazmorra, sonriendo, yendo a reunirse con Fred. Tenía que contarle que las sospechas eran ciertas, que Snape está enamorado de Catherine, debía contárselo.  
  
-Srta. Sorrow – dijo Snape acercándose a la chica – Quedaron a unos pocos centímetros, ella lo miraba desafiante, como siempre, preguntándose que quería esta vez. – deme el broche.  
  
-¡que! – gritó Cat alejándose del profesor – ¡¿para que quiere mi broche?!  
  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, dámelo – ordenó Snape – démelo ahora  
  
-¡No,! – exclamó Catherine – es mío, ¿para que lo quiere?  
  
Severus estaba furioso, por que la chica no se dejaba de preguntar y le daba el maldito broche. Era por su propio bien.,  
  
-Lo quiero y me lo vas a dar – dijo Severus tomando a la chica por la cintura y aprisionándola contra él.- dámelo Catherine – susurró  
  
-no me haga daño – jadeó mientras estaba tratando de zafarse del profesor.  
  
Esas palabras hicieron volver a la realidad a Severus que soltó a la chica, y le advirtió  
  
-No uses el broche, si lo llega a ver un mortifago, te matará  
  
-yo ya estoy frente a un mortifago y no creo que me haga daño – contestó Catherine vehemente – aunque en sus tiempos fuese un asesino.  
  
Lo que le había dicho su alumna, lastimó al profesor, ella tenía razón, él era un asesino, pero no un mortifago, el era un espía de Lord Voldemort  
  
La chica iba a girar para darse vuelta cuando el profesor furioso, la agarró de un brazo, y la atrajo hacia sí  
  
-Nunca más me digas eso , niña insoportable – le espetó lleno de furia –yo ya no soy un mortifago. Estoy con Dumbledore.  
  
Esa revelación había dejado atónita a Catherine que mientras Snape la soltaba se quedó viendo al profesor atentamente pero sin decir nada.  
  
-¡VAMOS VETE! – bramó Severus – ¡VAMOS!  
  
Catherine se fue del aula asustada y cuando salió pudo escuchar como chocaba un frasco de una poción contra la pared.  
  
Severus se había quedado sin aliento, ¿cómo ella? ¿pudo decirle asesino? ¿cómo?¿pero como?¿por qué? Si esa noche lo traicioné ¿por qué? ... Aunque tiene razón...yo preparé el veneno.  
  
-Listo – dijo Draco Malfoy en la sala común de Slytherin acompañado de los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle – Lista la carta para la estúpida de Sorrow –  
  
Crabbe y Goyle miraron a su líder y asintieron y esbozaron en sus horrendas caras una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-Crabbe , Goyle – llamó Draco – lleven esta carta a la pajarera de las lechuzas. ¡ YA!  
  
Los gorilas asintieron y agarrando la carta que Draco les entregó en las manos, salieron, a prisa de la sala común.  
  
Draco se quedó solo y sonrío "Listo amo, ya está hecho, el broche será suyo"  
  
Por la mañana, Catherine acompañada de sus amigas, salieron de la sala común para desayunar, Catherine se encontraba mejor después de la fatídica charla con Snape. Ignorándolo, se colocó en el pelo su broche, como todos los días y empezó a desayunar. Harry y Ginny y Ron y Hermione la saludaron, ella correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa. En ese momento, un millar de lechuzas se presentaron en el Gran Salón, una, grande y de plumaje marrón se posó en frente de Catherine. Ésta extrañada, tomó la carta de la pata de la lechuza, le dio un pedazo de su tostada y mientras la lechuza emprendía vuelo, abrió la carta...  
  
Catherine: te espero en el salón de trofeos, hoy a la medianoche, tengo evidencia de que Snape es culpable del asesinato de tu padre. Ve sola y no  
le avises a nadie  
Lleva el broche, te estaré esperando  
  
Anónimo  
  
****  
  
Severus todavía se encontraba molesto, no podía creer como había perdido el control con la chica, y sobre todo, por que no aprovechó para decirle la verdad, pero no, ya era sabido de que no le tenía confianza para nada, y que creía que el era un asesino, Severus suspiró "si solo pudiera decirle la verdad, ella está equivocada"  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta del despacho sorprendieron al profesor de pociones. –Entre- ordenó.  
  
La profesora McGonagall entró y llorando y asustada le dijo – Severus.. una alumna.... muy herida...en la enfermería.  
  
-¿qué dices Minerva? – preguntó irguiéndose de su asiento y yendo al lado de la profesora, que se encontraba muy triste.  
  
-Catherine Sorrow, Severus, ella ha sido atacada esta noche. – explicó rápidamente la profesora- Fue en el Salón de Trofeos, la encontré mientras hacía la ronda.. ha sido salvajemente atacada.  
  
¡QUE! – Gritó Severus - ¿cómo? ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿qué le pasó? – preguntó Severus muy preocupado, ¿quiénes fueron?  
  
-No lo sabemos, Severus – respondió la profesora – solo encontramos esto. – y le mostró el broche de oro y diamantes de la chica.  
  
Severus lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo.. "si, es ella, yo ya sabía que esto podría suceder, ¿por qué no me escuchó?" – llévame hasta allí. Minerva. – y aprisionando el broche en su mano derecha maldijo la hora en que Grace Sorrow le dio ese broche a su hija, como regalo de Navidad.  
  
Durante el camino a la enfermería, Minerva puso al tanto a Severus del estado en que se encontraba la alumna. Severus no dijo nada, solo se limitó a asentir. Cuando llegaron hasta allí, solo se encontraba Dumbledore observando a la chica, Madame Ponfrey había ido a la pajarera de las lechuzas a mandar una misiva a la madre de la chica, para informarle de su estado.  
  
Catherine estaba en un estado deplorable, tenía moretones y un ojo morado, a simple vista, se podía ver que había sufrido unos golpes. Severus se acercó "¿cómo pudieron hacerle esto a tan hermoso ángel?"se preguntó. Catherine estaba inconsciente, y su pulso era débil.  
  
-fue suerte, que no haya muerto. – Declaró débilmente Dumbledore – ya no se le notaba el brillo acostumbrado en sus ojos azules, solo se podía destacar preocupación y tristeza en ellos.  
  
Severus se encontraba más que preocupado, aunque no se le notase, no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo magullado y golpeado de la chica.  
  
-"como pudieron hacerle esto" –repitió mientras se acercaba hacia la cama donde se encontraba la chica, le tocó suavemente la frente y suspiró abatido – Ella no se merecía que le hagan esto, no tenía nada que ver"  
  
Dumbledore, asombrado de la preocupación de su profesor, sonrió débilmente y se dirigió humildemente a Severus mientras le tocaba el hombro en señal de apoyo.  
  
-Tenías razón Severus, la han atacado porque querían el broche  
  
Severus se dio vuelta, miró al director y preguntó -¿qué haremos con la chica?  
  
-yo pienso que es hora de decirle la verdad – opinó Dumbledore.  
  
Grace Sorrow, arribó al colegio, por la mañana, se la veía muy pálida y preocupada, quería ver a su niña. La carta no decía mucho, solo que la habían atacado y que su hija se encontraba muy grave, en la enfermería del colegio. Albus la esperaba en el recibidor, y tras un breve saludo, la condujo hacia la enfermería. Allí se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de la chica, el profesor Snape muy ojeroso, a causa de haberse quedado cuidándola toda la noche, y la profesora McGonagall parada al lado de Severus también pálida. Grace entró a la enfermería y al ver a su hija en tan grave estado, una lágrima salió de sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de Catherine. Se acercó a la cama de Catherine, ignorando la mirada despectiva que le dirigía Severus.  
  
-Déjame presentarte a la profesora McGonagall – dijo amablemente Dumbledore señalando a la vieja profesora vestida con una bata escocesa – y a nuestro profesor de Pociones... Severus Snape.  
  
Grace al escuchar ese nombre volteó y bramó  
  
-¡¡SNAPE!!! - y dirigiéndose al lado de él – ¡ASESINO!, ¡USTED LE HA HECHO ESO A MI HIJA! ¡ FUE USTED! ¡ ¿¡COMO ALBUS NO SE DIO CUENTA A QUIEN CONTRATABA!? ¡ USTED MATÓ A MI ESPOSO! ¡ASESINO!  
  
-cálmate, Grace, - dijo, apaciguadoramente Dumbledore – cálmate, Severus no hizo nada...  
  
-¡ SI QUE HIZO! - gritó Grace - ¡ MATÓ A MI ESPOSO E INTENTO MATAR A MI HIJA! ¡ USTED LO HIZO! ¡ MALDITO! – y sacó su varita iba a decir "expelliarmus" cuando una débil voz susurró  
  
-Severus...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
jeje, esto se está poniendo bueno...  
  
Espero que les guste este capi ( soy muy mala) y la madre de Cat, es demasiado insoportable, pero entiéndela ella quiere evitar otra tragedia... . ( aunque crea en lo que dice el Ministerio).. si, una Umbridge algo maternal.  
  
Espero que no haya sido algo corto y que les haya gustado este capitulo, bueno.. ya se imaginarán quienes fueron los atacantes.. no? de ese grupo una persona mas que desagradable surgirá... y no es solo Draco... –risa malvada – Bueno, ahora responderé REWIEWS.  
  
CLAU DE SNAPE : ¡hola! Que manera de pasar cosas no?. Bueno te empiezo a responder... ya te he dicho. Lamento decepcionarte, pero Severus no se durmió con ella, hay que ser pacientes, amiga, es Severus Snape. Y si.. se están enamorando... Sevie siente que la tiene que proteger a Cat, y la chica está muuuuy confundida ( me temo que pasará capítulos en ese estado) y si soy mala... muy mala... y gracias por la idea que me diste.. sobre tú sabes... . ( No quiero adelantar nada...) y los gemelos son mis preferidos, ¡ son lo más! ¡Me encantan los gemelos! Te debo la explicación sobre George : George gusta de Cat, pero el ya sabía de antemano que ella le va a decir que no. y se dieron cuenta lo que pasa allí. Y la escena con los celos de Sev me encantan... ¡te imaginas la reacción de él al ver que la chica viene de la mano con dos Weasley! Con lo del broche... en el capitulo siguiente estará la reacción de Grace Sorrow ( que yo ya personalmente la estoy odiando). Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.. Sigue mandando REWIEWS, Besotes! P-D: no andes divulgando nada o yo empezaré a decir cosas de tu Fic ¡¡es una amenaza!!  
  
PAULA MOONLIGHT : Hola!! acá tienes la razón por la cual, Voldie quiere el broche, y con respecto a George, él sabía que Cat le iba a decir que no, pero se lo preguntó para asegurarse si era verdad lo que pasaba por allí.. y con respecto si Cat se arrepiente y le dice que si.. hay que ver, quizás algún día haré que estén juntos para fastidiar a Sevvy, pero no te preocupes, George no se va a quedar solito..alguna chica aparecerá por el horizonte... Me alegro que te haya gustado... Besitos.  
  
BARBI_BLACK : Hola! Aquí está el capitulo 6, espero que te guste.  
  
SUBARU: aquí tienes el capitulo 6., y la verdad es que en el próximo capitulo si va a ver un acercamiento entre sev y cat, pero por ahora, va a ser el único, aunque los dos se están dando cuenta de que sienten algo por el otro. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Besos!  
  
MALU SNAPE RICKMAN : ¡Hola! Me sorprendí gratamente al ver tu mensaje, me alegro mucho que te guste mi Fic, bueno, te cuento que en el capitulo siguiente va a ver un acercamiento entre Sev y Cat ( aunque, por ahora va a ser el único) Gracias por lo que me dices, la verdad es que es mi primer Fic serio y los rewiews me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo... Espero que te haya gustado este capi.. Besitos...  
  
Bueno, me despido, hasta la próxima!!! Ya saben Rewiews!!!  
  
Maru!!  
  
.. 


	7. Capitulo 7

Venciendo el rencor

Por Maru – Snape 

Disclaimer:  Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es solo entretenimiento. ¡No me demanden! 

Nota: Esta historia sucede antes del quinto libro porque comencé a escribirla, antes de la salida de éste. Aunque también podría ser una historia paralela, igualmente  ¡Gracias por leer!

Maru

 /Maru-Snape/ 

Sumario y/o Resumen : Severus Snape, en sus tiempos de mortifago ha matado a un gran respetado auror, ahora su  hija, llena de odio,  tomará venganza, Pero ella no sabe que muy en el fondo se enamorará del Profesor de Pociones y su propósito quedara en segundo plano. 

CAPITULO 7   Más problemas... 

-¿qué le sucede Srta. Sorrow ?- preguntó Severus mientras se acercaba hacia la cama de la enfermería. Todos quedaron sorprendidos de la suavidad en que hablaba el profesor pero no objetaron nada, la única que no parecía sorprendida era Grace Sorrow que no cabía en si de furia. 

-no se acerque a mi hija, grito Grace cerrándole el paso – usted no se va acercar a mi hija  ¡ asesino!

-cálmate, cálmate, -  dijo Dumbledore – Minerva ve con la señora Sorrow, y vayan a tomar un café un te y cálmenla , por favor. 

-no, no , no voy a dejar a mi hija con un asesino- Grace no se dejaba convencer y señalando con un dedo tembloroso a Severus y cpn una voz amenazante dijo – Albus,  cuando Cat esté bien,  voy a mandar a que hagan una investigación por parte de mi amigo Cornelius Fudge, esto no va a quedar impune... este asesino irá a Azkaban junto al otro

-¡yo no soy  ningún asesino! – saltó  Severus sumamente enfurecido – yo no maté a nadie. No he hecho nada

-¡Ah no! – gritó Grace- ¿quién preparó el veneno? ¿quién es el mejor en pociones?. Usted es , usted es un asesino... usted preparó el veneno

Severus no dijo nada, aunque en su cara se descifraba la culpa y el arrepentimiento. 

-Cálmate, Grace, por favor – susurró Dumbledore tranquilizando a la mujer mientras miraba la cara de su subordinado – Van a despertar a la chica, vamos cálmense..

-¡ yo no me calmo nada! – bramó Grace ¡ usted va a pagar por lo que hizo!

-_"ya sé de donde sacó su mal genio  la chica" –_ pensó Severus. " _esta mujer desde que llegó , lo único que hizo fue gritarme_" 

-ya cálmate,  Grace – dijo Dumbledore. Dejemos a Catherine con la profesora McGonagall, que quiero hablar contigo.

-¿De que quiere hablar, señor? – preguntó desconfiada Grace - ¿de este sujeto?

-No, no voy a hablar de Severus – Respondió el director – pero vamos a mi despacho.

Grace siguió a Dumbledore a regañadientes hacia su despacho sin lanzarle una mirada de odio a Severus. El profesor la ignoró y siguió hablando en voz baja con la profesora McGonagall.

-Me tengo que retirar, Severus – dijo la profesora –tengo cosas que hacer urgentes ¿te quedas con ella?

-Si, por supuesto, Minerva – contestó educadamente Severus – ve, yo la cuido. 

Minerva McGonagall sonrío y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Luego volteó para mirar a Severus y dijo

 -Volveré antes de que esa señora esté por aquí- 

.-si , vaya Minerva-  respondió Severus

Grace Sorrow caminaba junto  al director por los corredores de Hogwarts, se la veía muy enojada, lo único que quería era meter en Azkaban, a aquel asesino, si, estaba segura , de que era él, muy segura.  " _este asesino no se me escapará de las manos, haré todo lo posible para que le den el beso muy pronto..."_ y sonrió maliciosamente. 

-Grageas   Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.. – se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore.  Y la gárgola dio paso a una escalera de caracol  - pasa Grace – invitó Albus.

Grace asintió y siguió al profesor hasta su oficina, en la que se destacaba el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts, la espada de Godric Gryffindor, y Fawkes, el fénix. Sin contar los retratos de los antiguos directores que miraban con interés a la recién llegada.

-¿quieres café , té? – le ofreció Dumbledore a su invitada.

-No, no gracias, Albus – rechazó cortésmente Grace – quiero hablar de lo que le pasó a mi hija.

-Si, lo comprendo,. Grace -  dijo Dumbledore – voy a contarte lo que hemos averiguado, pero por favor no me interrumpas.

La Sra. Sorrow no replicó.

-Bien, - prosiguió el director – ayer, a la una de la madrugada, la profesora McGonagall encontró esto junto al cuerpo de su hija – y le mostró el broche de oro y diamantes que le había entregado Severus horas antes - ¿ Lo reconoce? 

Grace asintió y una expresión incrédula se le formó en la cara  -  ¡¿qué?! ¿¡como!? , el broche, ¿para que quería el broche de la madre de mi esposo? 

-¿sabes lo que hace ese broche, el poder que tiene? – preguntó con voz calmada Dumbledore – 

-No – negó la directora de universidad totalmente confundida – ese broche era herencia de mi suegra Michelle, y se lo regalé a Cat  para Navidad, creo que es  algo valioso para que otros alumnos se lo quisieran robar. – opinó – por eso supongo que han atacado a Cat

-No es por lo valioso, Grace  que se lo querían robar – repuso Dumbledore – es por que ese broche... Mira  . dijo dirigiéndose a su colega -  este broche, si se lo vierte en una dificilísima poción de magia negra, puede darle la inmortalidad a quien se lo beba – explicó el director.

-¡que! ¡ por favor, Albus,!- respondió Grace  pensando que lo dicho por el director era una broma – no estoy para bromas, ¿quién querría ese broche?, si, - admitió - es de oro y diamantes, bastante caro, pero para hacer a la gente inmortal, por favor! 

Dumbledore miró impresionado a la directora de universidad, ¿Acaso no había oído de Voldemort? ¿Acaso creía firmemente en lo dicho por el Ministerio? Si, era eso, la Sra. Sorrow creía que la  mente del director estaba atrofiada por la edad.

Como no podía hacer entrar en razón a Grace, Albus decidió no insistir con la causa del accidente de Catherine y se obligó a si mismo a averiguar quienes habían sido los agresores. 

Una semana después, todo el mundo sabía que Catherine había sido atacada, los primeros en visitarla fueron George Weasley, junto a su gemelo, sus amigas, Angelina, Alicia y Katie, y Harry Potter junto a sus compañeros Ron y Hermione.

Catherine se encontraba despierta, después de esa semana de inconsciencia, se encontraba mejor, ya no se le veían marcas ni moretones en su cara, unos días más y ya se iría a la sala común. La única dificultad que tenía era que no podía caminar bien, Madame  Ponfrey había  tratado con todo lo que tenía a mano, pero no había podido aliviar esa imposibilidad, incluso hablaron con unos médicos de San Mungo, pero ellos lo único que podía curar aquella  enfermedad, producida por la mezcla del encantamiento Cruciatus y el de piernas de gelatina, eran unas pociones algo complicadas, que Madame  Ponfrey, por seguridad, delegó la labor de prepararlas en el profesor de pociones Severus Snape, que aceptó a regañadientes aquella tarea.

Justamente Severus Snape iba hacia la enfermería con una poción entre sus manos. Se lo veía, por fuera, algo molesto, pero en verdad se encontraba preocupado por el diagnostico de su alumna. Unos habían dicho, que su alumna se encontraba en ese estado, a causa de  la mezcla de maleficios y encantamientos que habían sido probados en su persona. Otros que además de encantamientos , habían sido practicados en la chica, algunos maleficios imperdonables, además de hechizos de magia negra. Severus sabía muy bien,  porque habían herido a la chica Sorrow, pero ni el Ministerio ni la propia madre de la chica , aceptaba la verdad acerca del broche y de las causas del accidente, lo cual ponía de muy mal humor – más del  acostumbrado – al profesor de Pociones. 

Albus Dumbledore, estaba investigando, por todas partes, quien, o quienes habían sido los culpables, pero no encontraban pruebas, la única prueba era la palabra de la señorita Sorrow, pero ella no se encontraba apta para declarar. " _Me temo que esto quedará impune para siempre" –_pensó Snape mientras entraba por la puerta de la enfermería. Cuando vio a la chica sentada   en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, se acercó a ella, dejó la poción en una mesita que había cerca y le preguntó preocupado, mientras se agachaba junto a la chica.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Srta. Sorrow? 

Ella asintió mientras se frotaba un tobillo, - Yo solo... solo quería alcanzarle a George algo que se olvidó – respondió la chica – Por favor, busque a Madame Ponfrey. – pidió con un hilo de voz – Ay!

Severus, antes de ir a buscar a la enfermera, agarró en brazos a la chica y la llevó, sin decir nada, a la cama de la enfermería. 

Catherine al verlo salir al cuarto contiguo a buscar a  Ponfrey , sonrió y se levantó nuevamente mirando a donde se había ido el profesor. Volvió a sonreír para sí, pensando " _aquella mentira ha funcionado" _y se levant_. _George y Fredla esperarían en el vestíbulo para hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, ya que se encontraba mejor. Empezó a caminar, sonriente, continuó unos pasos hasta que empezó a flaquear. Sus piernas no le respondían, " _debió ser que no tomé la poción de hoy – pensó -¿qué hago, por Dios! ¿Que hago?._

Pasaron unos minutos, Catherine estaba desesperada, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sus piernas le dolían y Snape no regresaba. Gritó. Debía intentar... llegar hasta la poción... Dos minutos después se rindió, no podía hacer nada, las piernas se le habían paralizado.  Pero afortunadamente, entró Snape que al ver a  la chica, alzó una ceja y con voz fría dijo

-No he encontrado a  Madame Ponfrey –y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la chica tirada - ¿por qué se levantó, esta vez... ¿qué se le olvidó a su novio? – preguntó con una voz más fría que el hielo. 

-no.. se le  olvidó nada – respondió Catherine- aaayyy!! – gritó. 

El profesor se quedó mirándola... se había dado cuenta de que la chica había mentido la vez anterior, lo que más le hizo sospechar fue que la chica no se había quejado cuando él la tomó en brazos, y lo que confirmó más sus sospechas fue el ver a los gemelos Weasley esperando sonriendo cerca del corredor que daba a la enfermería.

Catherine no podía entender como le había salido tan mal el plan.... "_¿por qué justo ahora?... ¿por qué? – _se pregunt_. _El profesor no daba señales de querer ayudarla, y ella no podía por todos sus medios caminar hasta la cama - ¿ por que no me ayuda señor? –preguntó Catherine dolorida y molesta. – No se quede ahí  parado.. ayúdeme.

El profesor Snape, estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. – ¿cómo podría asegurarme de que usted no está fingiendo? – preguntó mientras giraba para irse. 

- No! – gritó Catherine – ¡por favor, no se vaya! Ay! ¡por favor! ¡Ayúdeme!

Snape giró para encontrarse con una alumna llorosa y dolorida.

-por favor – rogó la chica mientras se frotaba la zona de los gemelos – me duele, yo fingí antes, pero ahora es verdad, señor, es verdad. – decía mientras las lágrimas rodaban sus mejillas

Severus se convenció de que la chica no estaba fingiendo, primero tomó la poción de la mesita y caminó hasta la chica, se agachó ante ella y le tendió la poción, ella bebió y de pronto sintió que Snape la tomaba suavemente en sus brazos, la vez anterior lo único que había hecho era alzarla, como si ella fuese la novia en sus primera noche de casados, y con desgana depositarla en la cama. 

Snape la miraba, cuantas ganas tenía de besarla.. _" se ve tan indefensa, tan inocente.... como el día en que la encontré -  _pensaba. 

Como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, a la que debía proteger, Snape alzó a Catherine agarrandola de su cintura y obligándola a colocar sus piernas en la caderas del  profesor.

Snape no la soltó antes de que la chica estuviese segura sentada en la cama de la enfermería. 

Catherine miraba extrañada a su profesor, él también la miraba... "_esos ojos – pensó Cat – esos ojos negros. _

La chica  iba a decir algo, pero las palabras no acudían, miraba, con los ojos abiertos como platos, como Snape le acariciaba la mejilla. Y le retiraba con dulzura sus lágrimas.

 Estaban los dos a centímetros, Catherine estaba como petrificada .. y no era a causa de su enfermedad...  

De repente sintió los labios de su profesor rozando los suyos, y la chica, en respuesta, abrió su boca, mientras rodeaba el cuello de su profesor con sus brazos, Snape tomó suavemente a la chica por la cintura y se acercó todo lo que mas que pudo, sus cuerpos estaban rozándose, mientras sus lenguas peleaban  una contra otra. Snape la besaba con dulzura y con pasión, mientras que la chica se sentía extasiada ante tanta dulzura  por parte del maestro.  No se separaron hasta que la necesidad de oxigeno se presentó en sus pulmones.

Catherine se tocaba los labios impresionada y cerró los ojos, no lo podía creer, su fantasía se había convertido en realidad. El profesor Snape la había besado.. y como la había besado.. 

Lo último que vio fue el ondeo de una capa negra y el ruido de la puerta de  la enfermería al cerrarse. Se acomodó mejor en la cama, todavía pensando lo que recién había sucedido allí, El profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, había besado a una alumna, a una Gryffindor. Sencillamente no lo podía creer. 

Nuevamente se tocó los labios,  _que bien que sabían los besos del profesor Snape,- _pensaba_- daría todo lo que tengo  por besarlo nuevamente..._

En ese momento la llegada de Dumbledore y Grace Sorrow sacó a Catherine de sus pensamientos, la chica saludó cortésmente al director y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre. 

-¿cómo te encuentras, Cat? – le preguntó muy preocupada Grace - ¿aquí te han tratado bien?

-por supuesto que si, mamá – le respondió Cat  – las pociones que me administra el profesor Snape son excelentes y me han hecho muy bien, 

-¡Que! – bramó Grace - ¡Snape te da las pociones, te podía haber envenenado, mi niña! – y luego se dirigió a Albus ¡¿ como pudiste permitir eso, Albus, como pudiste?! 

-yo le ordené al profesor Snape que le prepare las pociones a su hija, Grace – contestó Dumbledore calmo – yo confío en Severus Snape y mire usted, no ha envenenado a Cat, ni pienso que lo hará.

Catherine miraba a su madre y luego a Dumbledore ¿qué había pasado? ¿por qué su madre estaba en contra de Snape? ¿Acaso creía que él era un asesino?. Un momento... Ella también creía que Snape era un asesino, esa era la razón por la cual había venido a Hogwarts. ¿qué pasaba con ella?

****

Snape no podía dormirse, estaba dando vueltas en su cama, no podía creer que había besado a la chica Sorrow, no le entraba  en su cabeza. _¿qué he hecho? – _se preguntaba_ - ¿cómo he podido besarla? ¿por qué lo he hecho? si, tenemos un pasado.., espérate, Severus tu no tienes un pasado con ella..pero... sus labios eran tan dulces...¡que! pero por favor Severus ¡¡es tu alumna!! – _se sacudío la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos_ – Por Merlín. Severus duérmete y deja de pensar en la chica Sorrow, y pídele disculpas por haberla besado. Hazlo.  _

Con esos pensamientos el profesor de Pociones cerró los ojos , y se hundió en un sueño intranquilo, en el que habitualmente, la chica Sorrow era la  protagonista. 

-Perfecto – dijo una chica mientras envolvía la carta que le había traído la lechuza de su padre –  así que el Señor de las Tinieblas sabe que es un traidor – negó con la cabeza – mal, profesor, muy mal, no debía haberle hecho eso a nuestro Señor. 

-¿qué haces aquí Maia? -  le preguntó una voz conocida mientras se hacía sitio para sentarse con ella en un sillón de la Sala Común. 

-Nada Draco – respondió la chica sin darle importancia – Nada, solo que recibí una carta de mi padre. 

-¿De tu padre?

-Si, , de mi padre –afirmó la joven – y no sabes el trabajito que me ha mandado. Uno bien bueno, muchísimo mejor que golpear y matar a la chica Sorrow.,

-¿qué trabajito? –preguntó el rubio interesado. 

La joven sonriendo contenta  respondió – seducir a nuestro traidor Severus Snape para distraerlo y que me diga donde está el broche para nuestro señor. 

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, gracias a él y a su padre, el profesor Snape había sido descubierto. Era extraño, ver que cada vez que Severus se reunía con los mortifagos, los planes del Señor de las Tinieblas fallaban. Pero la pista mas evidente de que Snape lo había traicionado era la palabra de Macnair-que había salido de Azkaban gracias a la alianza entre Voldemort y los dementores El Lord había pedido esa noche que mataran a todo ser vivo que  estuviera en la _Mansión Sorrow_ aquella noche y que robaran el broche, Snape no había cumplido con lo último, se escapó antes de tomar el broche junto a Macnair argumentando que aparecerían guardias por la entrada. 

Pero ahora, gracias a Draco, que había avisado que el broche se encontraba en Hogwarts, el Lord trazó un nuevo plan... y esto tenía que ver con su padre, Lucius. 

-"_mi padre en Hogwarts.._ – pensaba Draco mientras veía a su compañera de casa subir las escaleras hacia su habitación _– esto se pondrá muy bueno... No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Severus Snape cuando se enfrente al Lord. _

Pasaron dos semanas del ataque y Catherine, muchísimo mejor de su pierna, no quería decir nada sobre aquello a nadie, temía por su seguridad y por la de sus amigos. Además, por lo que recordaba, sus agresores eran más de diez, todos Slytherin que querían el broche, ella negándose luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero eran demasiados y la derribaron en poco tiempo, Cat que no había podido ver nada en la oscuridad acerca de sus atacantes, solo recordaba una risa fría de una muchacha... 

_"Esa risa la conozco de_ _algún lado" – pensaba Catherine – de algún lado la tengo que conocer..._

Pero una voz fría la sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-Sorrow- 

-Rookwood – respondió Catherine 

Maia Rookwood era una chica de Slytherin, alta de diecisiete años, tenía pelo de un hermosísimo color negro,  hasta la cintura, lacio,  de hermosos  ojos azules y piel pálida. Maia  era la chica más popular del colegio, todos los chicos querían salir con ella, en el baile de Navidad fue la más aplaudida al ir acompañada por el más popular de su casa. Era sin duda la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts. 

Oh – decía  Maia  dramáticamente   mientras se abrazaba a Cat – me he enterado de tu ataque, ¡ cuanto lo siento, Catherine! ¿quién podría  hacerte a ti daño, si eres la más linda de Gryffindor, Oh!, ¡cuánto lo siento! ¿te encuentras bien? 

-Esta bien, Maia , estoy bien – le contestó Catherine dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda de la chica  – estoy bien, en serio – y se separaron .

Maia sonrío y con paso elegante, digno de un Malfoy,  y moviendo su negra cabellera se dirigió hasta la mesa de Slytherin y Cat se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Angelina y George 

-¿Pasó algo con Rookwood, Cat? –preguntó Angelina que estaba al lado de su novio Fred. 

-No, nada, Angie – contestó Cat empezando a desayunar - ¿qué tenemos hoy? 

- Transformaciones  en la primera, y después Botánica –respondió Angelina mientras estaba siendo abrazada por Fred. – y después de comer... ya basta Fred – el chico la estaba besando en el cuello – ya!, oíste! – Fred paró luciendo un poco molesto pero enseguida junto a George sonrieron – Pociones . 

_-oh dios! Pociones- _pensó Cat_ – pociones no. _

Hoy era la primer clase que tenía después del beso con Snape, el profesor no había pisado nunca más la enfermería después de ese día. Le daba las pociones mediante Madame Ponfrey ,la enfermera.

Su madre, Grace, ya había vuelto a su trabajo en la Universidad después de cerciorarse de que su niña estuviese bien. Desconfiaba de Snape pero al ver que su hija no tenía nada malo, ni había sido envenenada, no objetó nada. 

Cat, aún recordaba la charla que habían mantenido, antes de la partida de su madre. 

FLASHBACK

Unos días después del beso con Snape, Catherine recibió la visita de su madre, Grace, la señora se encontraba muy preocupada sobre el colegio y sobre todo sobre su hija, Cat estaba mejorando día y día y ya podía caminar sin dificultad. 

- Cat – comenzó Grace yendo a sentarse en una silla al lado de la cama de su hija- ¿cómo te sientes?.

-Bien, mamá, muy bien – respondió la chica sonriendo -

-Me alegro, cariño – replicó Grace – ya me ha dicho la enfermera que estás mejorando y que en dos días irás a tu Sala común. 

-Si – afirmó Cat – en dos días, y ya me voy a la sala común.

-me alegro en verdad, Cat.. pero quiero que hablemos de otra cosa – pidió Grace más seria de lo de costumbre – Hija, recuerdas algo importante sobre la muerte de tu padre, ¿has visto a alguien sospechoso? 

Catherine no sabía que responder, si hablaba de Snape, su madre, dada la antipatía que ésta le tenía al maestro, no dudaría en ponerlo en Azkaban, no lo dudaría un segundo, pero ella ¿realmente quería mandar a Snape a Azkaban? ¿ y si el no había sido quien mató a su padre?. 

Estas cosas Cat se lo planteaba desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Desde que conoció a Snape nunca pensó que ese hombre era un asesino, ella lo veía como un mago culto, inteligente, algo hosco y con un carácter malo, pero no un mortifago, y encima de todo 

el mismo se lo había confesado : el no era mortifago, el estaba con Dumbledore. 

-No, mamá – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza – solo me acordaba de ese Macnair que ya está preso.

-¿En serio, Cat?, por favor, haz memoria, recuerda, ¿No hay alguien más? – rogó la madre deseando de que por los labios de su hija saliera el nombre Severus Snape – recuerda, Cat. Por favor, sabes que estoy haciendo una investigación con el Ministerio, recuerda. 

Catherine, que se había dado cuenta de que su madre quería que nombrara a Snape, negó con la cabeza.

-No, mamá, no recuerdo nada, nada de nada, solo a ese Macnair. 

Pero, gracias a merlín, en ese mismo momento golpearon la puerta. 

-Adelante. – dijo Cat 

Eran sus amigas, Catherine sonrió aliviada. 

-Bueno, Cat, - se despidió Grace – si te sucede algo,  escríbeme, yo debo irme a la Universidad, Adiós. 

-Adiós – saludó Catherine. 

FIN FLASHBACK 

Ese día, en la clase de Botánica una planta carnívora casi muerde a Fred Weasley  motivando la risa de todos los Gryffindor y un ataque de nervios de la profesora Sprout.  El gemelo quería alimentar a la planta con una bengala del Dr. Filibuster, para ver que pasaba, pero la planta que no era ninguna estúpida, escupió la bengala y se dispuso a morder a Fred, el chico asustado retrocedió. 

-maldita planta – maldijo Fred, que estaba sentado junto a su hermano, - que se estaba desternillando de la risa junto a Cat y Angelina – yo solo quería ver si se tragaba la bengala 

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Weasley – espetó enojada la profesora

-no se lo que le pasa – le dijo George a Cat cuando se dirigían al aula de Transformaciones – está más tonto de lo habitual. 

-creo que es el amor, George – le respondió Cat con una sonrisa. – Angelina lo tiene embobado a Fred.

Si –afirmó George bromeando – Nuestro Freddy está enamorado. 

_-"si a mi me tuviera embobada el enamoramiento – _pensó Caty lanzó un suspiro_- no estaría tan confundida como lo estoy. _

Pronto llegó la hora menos esperada por Cat : la hora de Pociones. Cat, como siempre se sentó junto a George. Snape, sin mirar a Cat ni nada comenzó su clase. 

Todo iba normal hasta... Una alumna de pelo negro levantó la mano.

-Profesor Snape – dijo una voz algo falsa. 

-Si, Srta. Rookwood –respondió Snape. 

-Eh, señor- decía en tono de disculpa y mordiéndose el labio inferior  – me he olvidado mi cuchillo, ¿podría pedírselo a  Sorrow?

Si, vaya – contestó Snape haciendo que verificaba la poción de Fred y Angelina. La Slytherin se levantó y con paso elegante y moviendo su larga cabellera – dejando a varios alumnos embelesados con su presencia – se dirigió a la mesa de Cat y le pidió el cuchillo, Cat se lo entregó de buena manera y ella sonriendo falsamente contestó – Gracias Catherine y se fue a su mesa.

Después de esas dos horas y veinte puntos perdidos por Fred nuevamente, sonó el ansiado timbre y los alumnos recogieron sus cosas y salieron. 

Al ver que no había nadie en el salón, Maia esbozó una petulante sonrisa y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el profesor Snape. El profesor se encontraba de espaldas, guardando los ingredientes para las pociones en el armario. Se acercó a él con pasos felinos y le tocó el hombro, el hombre se dio vuelta y al verla preguntó.

-¿qué necesita, Srta. Rookwood? 

-A usted, profesor – confesó  la chica con la cabeza gacha, fingiendo que lloraba.

-¿pero que dice, Srta. ¿se siente bien? – preguntó Severus extrañado de la confesión de la chica.

-Yo.. si,-contestó la chica haciendo que lloraba, pero levantó la cara orgullosamente y el profesor pudo observar las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la muchacha. – yo lo amo, señor – contestaba mientras se acercaba al profesor.

Severus se quedó mudo ante las confesiones de la muchacha, sin duda era una hermosa chica, pero ¿qué hacía fijándose en un hombre como él.

Maia estaba a centímetros del profesor, se puso de puntillas y...

Cuando llegó al pasillo que daba al Gran Salón, Cat se acordó del cuchillo que le había dado a Maia y como ella siempre se quedaba ultima en Pociones, Cat, excusándose con sus amigos, se dirigió rápidamente a esa aula. 

Lo que vio allí, a través de la puerta entreabierta, la  dejó muda de la impresión...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no se hayan aburrido, la verdad..creo que se me pasó la mano. Disculpe que me tardé en actualizar, estuve unos días sin Internet, pero les aviso que adelanté bastante este Fic. Bueno, no voy a contarles mi vida así que responderé los rewiews

**CLAU DE SNAPE:  **espero que estés calladita la boca, amiga, o me arruinarás la historia, y si, esto se va poniendo cada vez mejor, y esta Maia es mala, mala, pero bueno,  necesitaba ponerla a ella. Te crees que Voldemort después de escapársele de las manos la Piedra Filosofal, ahora que Draco  ha visto el broche, no se va acordar????? Noo, amiga, Voldemort es muy inteligente...y Draco, de  tal palo tal astilla. 

Sé que Sev no le pidió de la mejor manera el broche, pero es Snape, además si le explicara la razón por la que quería el broche, ella no se lo creería... No hay confianza entre ellos, y ahora muchísimo menos, espero que te haya gustado el acercamiento entre ellos. Que va a ser el único por ahora ( por que si, no me preguntes por que) y si los gemelos saben todo, ( no son tarados) se dieron cuenta, y van a haber escenas de celos, para Sev de George, Fred no creo que haga mucho, está embobado con Angelina. Y si, Grace Sorrow, o como la he bautizado yo " Una Umbridge un tanto maternal" – no quise incluir el "ejem, ejem"-iba a ser demasiado odioso,  si, ella odia con toda su alma a Sev, ya nos dimos cuenta en este capi, y no creo que acepte la relación si en un futuro, estos dos quedaran juntos... (te estoy dando una esperanza). Y si, aquí tienes el tan esperado beso y creo que el último, por ahora, Bueno  Besitos Clau, chauuu!

**MALU SNAPE RICKMAN : **Hola! ¿como estas? Primero te digo que la pobrecita Cat va a pasar capítulos y capítulos  confundida, y me temo que no le van a decir la verdad, todavía, falta mucho para eso, que bueno que te gustó el anterior capitulo, aquí tienes el  acercamiento tan esperado, -el único- por ahora. Espero que te haya gustado este capi, Besos! 

**PAULA MOONLIGHT: ** y si, ¿qué podemos esperar de Sev?, de por si, no es muy amable, pero ya viste que no lo consiguió, que Cat no se lo dio, ahí se ve que no confía en él, que lo sigue creyendo un asesino,  no le creería, si él llegase a contarle todo, aunque por dentro se muriese de ganas de besarlo, ella vino a Hogwarts principalmente a vengar la muerte de su padre, y al ver la carta que tiene pruebas de que Snape es culpable, no duda en ir,  y si, está enamorada en este capitulo lo admite, aunque sabe que es prohibido, ya que se enamoró del "asesino" de su padre.  Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y este beso, y si... Cat empezará a ver con otros ojos a Sev... pero me temo que no de la forma en que tu piensas,.Besitos!! 

**BARBI_ BLACK : **Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, estuve estos días media bloqueada, pero el siguiente capitulo aparecerá la semana que viene, entre jueves y viernes, ( espero), no estoy mucho tiempo en casa por el tema de las tareas y el colegio, pero terminaré la historia.. lo prometo!, Gracias! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

**GABY: ** No me mates, jeje, aquí también quedó en lo mejor, jaja, soy mala, Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y no hay problemas, es mejor que se sume gente nueva.. Gracias por lo que me dices, Aquí está el capi!

**TONKS: **¡¡¡que bueno que te gustó el Fic!!! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado, Besitos!!! 

**INDIRA DE SNAPE: **¡¡¡Que bueno que te haya gustado!!!, aquí tienes el capi, espero no haberme tardado mucho, gracias por lo que me dices, me pone super contenta que les guste lo que escribo, aquí esta el capi, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por escribir, Besitos! ****

Bueno, aquí me despido!! 

Saludos! 

Maru!

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana 


	8. Capitulo 8

**Venciendo el Rencor.**

****

**__**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo los uso para entretenimiento, ¡No me demanden!_

_Primero que todo: tengo que agradecer **a Clau de Snape**, por darme algunas ideas para este capitulo, ¡¡ ya estas en mis créditos, amiga!!! _

Maru 

_Sumario y/o Resumen : Severus Snape, en sus tiempos de mortifago ha matado a un gran respetado auror, ahora su  hija, ahogada por el rencor  tomará venganza, Pero ella no sabe que muy en el fondo se enamorará del Profesor de Pociones y su propósito quedara en segundo plano._

**Capitulo 8 :  Confusiones y arreglos **

Podía distinguir la cabellera negra de Maia, si, era ella. La Slytherin se estaba besando atrevidamente con el profesor Snape, y él parecía hacerle caso, podía ver como el, la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura; como no queriendo dejar escapar a la hermosa muchacha y ella le respondía descaradamente desordenándole el pelo al profesor.

Cat no podía hablar, no podía hacer nada, solo atinó a correr y encerrarse en el primer baño de chicas que encontró. Jadeaba, no podía creer lo que había visto, no, no le entraba en la cabeza como el profesor Snape, pudiese tener una relación sentimental con alguna alumna, él no era de esos hombres pero ¿ y lo que había visto? Tal vez fuese una confusión.. tal vez fuese un malentendido.

_"-no te engañes Cat –_se decía a ella misma mientras estallaba en sollozos _ – no te engañes, ella es hermosa, fría y Slytherin..lo que cualquier Slytherin querría... lo que El querría... _

Mientras se restregaba los ojos, se miró al espejo que había en el baño.. le devolvía la imagen de una chica triste y deprimida. Y así era ella... todo por culpa de ese hombre que había entrado a su vida hace tan solo unos meses : el asesino de su padre.

Se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y salió del baño, se dirigió rápidamente a su Sala Común –no quería cenar ni verlos a los dos, en la mesa de Slytherin- cruzó el retrato, evadiendo las preguntas de la Dama Gorda (¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué lloras, querida?) Y se dejó caer en su cama. No había nadie ya que todos se encontraban cenando en el Gran Salón.

No quería pensar, no quería: pero las imágenes aparecían en su mente incansablemente, Cat cerró los ojos y podía ver como Maia besaba a Snape, como él le correspondía el beso, agarrandola fuertemente de la cintura para no dejar de besarla. Cat podía recordar todo. Nuevamente una lágrima se posó en su mejilla. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Snape, pero era inevitable, ese cara, ese cuerpo, esa susurrante voz , y sus ojos...-sobre todo sus ojos,  invadían  siempre los sueños de Cat, haciéndolos a veces  placenteros...  y  otras dolorosos.  Abrió los ojos, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ese hombre? ¿por qué no podía? ¿Acaso no se acordaba que él había sido el asesino de su padre?

Parecía que no.

...Jajajajajaja – se reía Maia en la sala común junto a Draco – y el muy estúpido se lo creyó todo, Draco, estuvo muy bueno.

-¿Severus Snape se creyó que tú estabas enamorada de él? – preguntó Draco bastante sorprendido -¿pero como?

-No voy a decirte, Draco – replicó Maia contenta – pero ¿a que no sabes mi próxima trampa?

-¿qué le vas a hacer a Snape, esta vez? – inquirió el rubio.

-Espera y verás – respondió enigmáticamente mientras se relamía los labios_,"_ Mientras se iba a su habitación, la Slytherin pensaba - "_humm, profesor, no debo negar que usted besa muy bien pero después veremos si también es bueno para otras cosas... aunque no lo dudaría..."_

Snape cerró con un hechizo la puerta de su dormitorio, mientras corría rápidamente al baño para mojarse la cara con agua fría y tratar de aclarar las ideas. Se miró al espejo -¿_qué he hecho? –_se preguntaba_ - ¿¡como he podido besar, como un desesperado a una alumna?, ¿por qué lo he hecho? – _se mojó nuevamente la cara y se sacó la túnica negra, el hombre vestía, como era usual en él, un pantalón negro y una camisa negra, se las sacó bruscamente como queriendo arrancárselas, como  toda la culpa que sentía, pero ¿era culpa?  si la chica era la que se le había insinuado –_" pero es igual tu culpa, Severus –_pensó el maestro mientras se metía a la ducha – _tu le seguiste la corriente, tú no la paraste el carro a la muchachita.. _mientras se enjabonaba pensaba nuevamente en lo sucedido, Maia Rookwood, sin dudas, la Slytherin más hermosa del colegio, se le había declarado a él, al profesor, diciéndole que lo necesitaba, que lo amaba, y lo había besado y él, como un estúpido que era, le había respondido el beso como.. como un desaforado, si esa era la palabra exacta de cómo lo había hecho. Había correspondido a la hermosa chica casi con desesperación, pensando que...pensando que...

-¡Maldición! – Severus tiró el jabón al piso, ya había encontrado la solución: había besado a Rookwood, solo porque se había imaginado que era...– Si que estás loco, Severus- se dijo a sí mismo mientras agarraba una de las tantas botellas de shampoo y se lavaba el pelo.-aunque ya sabía que no haría ningún efecto- y  Suspiró – La chica Sorrow si que  te ha hechizado...

Cat no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas, la imagen de él besándose con la Slytherin no quería abandonarla, hasta en sus sueños aparecía la figura del hombre vestido de negro besándose con la chica Slytherin, abrazándola, ¿por qué la torturaban tanto esas imágenes? ¿por qué Snape la había besado a Cat antes? La  Gryffindor no sabía responderse esas preguntas, ¿por qué? –pensaba-

-Muy Simple Cat- le respondió su mente – él lo único que quería era jugar contigo, solo eso, al final tu madre tiene razón – Snape es solo un mortifago y un asesino, No sé como pudiste  enamorarte de él, si él ya tiene a su Slytherin para jugar,

pero ¿por qué me besó?

 Con esas preguntas en la cabeza, la muchacha, lentamente empezaba a dormirse, y poco a poco se internaba en un mundo de sueños, donde su profesor de pociones siempre permanecía..

Grace Sorrow iba esa mañana, muy contenta,  hacia la oficina del Ministro de la Magia Cornelius Fudge, estaba segura que el Ministro pondría pronto en Azkaban a aquel asesino, Snape, ella estaba completamente segura de que había sido él, el asesino junto a Macnair – que ya se encontraba en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos cumpliendo su  condena. - ( eso es lo que tu te crees, Grace...)

Se presentó ante  la sub-secretaria del ministro una tal Dolores, que  con una sonrisa dulce le dijo que esperara, que ya avisaría a Cornelius, para que la atendiera. Ella devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en una de las sillas que habían en la recepción.. " _ya caerás... te juro Snape que caerás" – _pensaba Grace mientras se sonreía – _nunca más volverás a asesinar a nadie y mucho menos a acercarte a mi hija, nunca. _

Pasaron cinco minutos, la secretaria salió de la oficina del maestro y con otra sonrisa le dijo que el Sr. Ministro de la Magia : Cornelius Fudge, le invita a pasar. Grace devolvió la sonrisa amablemente y se dirigió hacia la oficina del Ministro.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge se encontraba sentado muy cómodamente en su escritorio, esperando a la visita, pero al ver entrar a Grace, se irguió y saludó a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y le preguntó.

-¿qué te trae por aquí, Grace?, ven siéntate – invitó mientras le acercaba una silla frente a su escritorio - ¿quieres té, café, o algo?

-No, no, gracias, Cornelius, - rechazó Grace con delicadeza haciendo un gesto con la mano – no, no quiero nada, vengo a hablarte sobre el asesinato de mi marido.

-Estamos averiguando sobre ello Grace –respondió Cornelius, mientras se servía una taza de café – Alastor y los aurors siguen investigando.

-si ya lo sé eso, -replicó Grace – pero necesito arrestar a Severus Snape, el es el otro culpable además de Macnair.

-¿a Snape? – preguntó el ministro asombrado - ¿qué tiene que ver Snape con todo esto?

-Es culpable – afirmó Grace con total seguridad -  todas las investigaciones que tengo en mi poder incriminan totalmente a él – terminó con mucha convicción, esbozando una sonrisa algo sospechosa.

-Entonces – convino el Ministro también sonriendo – tráeme las pruebas  y veremos lo que podamos hacer, pero con  Dumbledore en Hogwarts, no creo que sea posible arrestarlo.

-por supuesto  que las traeré – contestó Grace mientras se levantaba de la silla que le había ofrecido el Ministro – el viejo de Dumbledore no será impedimento para meter a ese asesino a donde se merece ir.

-No estoy más de acuerdo contigo, Grace – repuso el Ministro mientras despedía a su amiga – cuando el Ministerio ponga a ese asesino en Azkaban y Dumbledore sea destituido, estaremos mucho mejor..

-ni que lo dudes, Cornelius – le respondió Grace con una sonrisa – Adiós, en un mes te traeré las pruebas.

Maia miraba para todas partes, no había moros en la costa, él le había dicho, dos de la mañana en la chimenea de la Sala Común  y ahí estaba, _"yo cumplí, _- se decía la chica – _"ahora faltas tú, querido". _No había ningún Slytherin por la zona, todos estaban durmiendo, era muy tarde... dos y cuarto... él no se presentaba, Maia estaba furiosa, mañana tenía clases y todavía le quedaba la tarea para la vieja de Transformaciones, _¡que se apure!. _

En ese momento, la Slytherin pudo ver que de entre las llamas, se vislumbraba una cabeza de un hombre, Maia se apresuró hasta la chimenea y se arrodilló para quedar a igual altura que el hombre.

-¡Te estuve esperando quince minutos! -le reprochó melosamente y con un pucherito siguió - ¡¡encima todavía tengo que hacer los ejercicios para la vieja esta de McGonagall ¿por que tardaste?

- Maia, Maia, - le siguió el hombre riendo ante el espectáculo que le brindaba la chica –  deja de hacer pucheros, por favor y vamos a lo importante, ¿cómo te fue?

-Pero..

Shh, hermosa, shh –  advirtió el hombre desde la chimenea – llegué tarde porque no pude sacármela de encima, solo por eso, ¿cómo está?

Maia sabiendo a quien se refería contestó lacónicamente –Bien.

-me alegro – replicó el hombre – ahora ponme al tanto con nuestro asuntito. ¿cómo va eso?

-jaja, bien – respondió Maia iluminándose la cara – muy bien

-Me parece bien – confesó él  – cuéntame que hiciste,  pero apúrate que ella puede aparecerse en cualquier momento.

-Si no te pones celoso, te contaré – dijo Maia provocativamente al individuo de la chimenea –

-No me pondré celoso – prometió el tipo algo impaciente – pero date prisa.

-bien, te contaré – comenzó la chica – resulta que le dije al profesor Snape que lo amaba, todo así, haciéndome que lloraba, la que me sentía mal por sentir algo por él y todo eso..

-¿qué mas sucedió? –inquirió él

-Bueno – siguió Maia – después de decirle todas esas mentiras, lo besé.

-¡que hiciste que!

-Lo B-E-S-É-, eso hice -  respondió Maia como diciendo que besar a un profesor fuese lo más normal del mundo – y él me respondió el beso... y no sabes lo bien que besa ese hombre es algo ESPECTACULAR!

-Si, si, cállate un poco, Maia! – ordenó el tipo algo molesto - ¿tu ya sabes a quien perteneces no?, pero acaso –agregó el hombre viendo la cara de su amante - ¿no me estarás engañando con Severus, tú?

-No, como crees – replicó Maia horrorizada – sabes que yo soy tuya.

-Mas te vale– contestó algo ofuscado el hombre – más te vale.. pero cuéntame  ¿Severus te respondió el beso?

Si – dijo Maia con una sonrisa – No pudo resistirse a mis encantos.. –

Maia iba a seguir bromeando pero paró de hablar antes de que su conversación se tornase peligrosa; el hombre profundamente molesto, estaba sacando a relucir su varita ...

 – pero fue extraño – confesó de pronto, seriamente la Slytherin – Snape me respondió el beso como un desesperado y él, bueno, tiene un carácter de diablos, y no es su pasatiempo estar besándose con alumnas en el aula,  fue algo extraño.. fue como que él si quería besarme a mi, u a otra persona, estaba muy tenso y sabía que estaba haciendo algo prohibido.

-Si que es extraño – reconoció el hombre de la chimenea – Desde la escuela que Severus no se comporta así, sabes como es, él no se anda besando con nadie en las aulas – paró un momento -  desde lo que pasó con esa tal Florence..

-¿tu piensas...?

-Si  -  adivinó él –  ya sé lo que pasa : Severus está enamorado – Maia abrió la boca asombrada – y de una alumna...jajaja – río maliciosamente – esto nos puede servir para que nos diga donde está el broche.  – su amante del otro lado de la chimenea sonrió también – Maia, averíguame todo de Severus y ¿quién es esa chica? Eso podemos usarlo como arma contra nuestro traidor y sobre todo al señor le encantará...

-Por supuesto, mi rey – contestó la chica seductoramente - ¿cuándo quieres que empiece?'

-mañana mismo, mi princesa – replicó él en el mismo tono – cuanto más antes descubramos el secreto de Severus, mejor – de pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente de su lado de la chimenea - ¡¡Es ella!, debo irme, después hablaremos..

y las llamas desaparecieron

-Por supuesto mi rey – se contestó a si misma Maia – Aunque debo confesar que los besos de Severus son mejores a los tuyos, - y lanzó una carcajada mientras subía las escaleras –  Pero supongo que cuando nos encontremos muy pronto, mejorarás.

Amanecía y casi todas las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor estaban durmiendo, Cat yacía en su cama mirando al techo, había  permanecido así desde, mas o menos, las cuatro de la mañana, cuando intentaba dormir siempre en sus sueños aparecía él,

siempre él, la chica estaba harta, no quería sentir lo que estaba sintiendo ese momento por él. No lo tenía bien definido, por un momento era odio, por otro tristeza,  Era algo indescifrable. Por momentos odiaba irremediablemente a su profesor porque ya teniendo una, podríamos decirle, amante, la besó a ella esa tarde en la enfermería. También sentía tristeza, porque ese hombre la había engañado..  pero en ese momento su parte racional se despertó –

pero Cat – le preguntaba a la angustiada muchacha – ¿él debería  darte explicaciones? No, Cat, es su vida, y si él  siente algo por Maia, déjalo en paz.

Se dirigió al espejo, mientras se arreglaba la túnica, el espejo le susurraba, en voz baja para no despertar a las demás muchachas.

-Muchacha, Olvídate de él.. no te merece, Olvídate de él.

-Si fuera fácil..-murmuró Cat con la cabeza gacha. – si fuera tan fácil como tu lo dices..

-Es difícil, muy difícil pero con el tiempo podrás hacerlo – le aconsejaba el espejo- ¿por qué no intentas entablar una relación  con George Weasley , el te quiere y así podrías olvidarlo..

Cat asintió y salió de la habitación pensando en lo que le había dicho el espejo ¿George?, ella  quería al pelirrojo pero no lo amaba, pero ¿si le daba una oportunidad? Cat bajó las escaleras con esta pregunta en la cabeza ¿podría olvidarse de Snape saliendo con George?

-Nunca lo logrará – murmuró el espejo solitario en aquella habitación oscura.

Esa tarde después de la clase de Defensa, le tocaría a Cat, pociones con los Slytherin

 Tendría que verlos, a él y a ella, quizás lanzándose miradas amorosas a través del vapor de las pociones, él quizás deseando  a aquella chica, y ella aceptando el juego y besándolo con pasión...

-Basta ya, Cat! Por dios! – se reprendió a si misma Cat mientras ella y sus compañeros almorzaban- ¿por qué no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza, ¡¿por qué no puedes!? – volvió a retarse entre dientes...

-¿qué no puedes Cat? –preguntó las voces  alegre de George y Fred – que ese día estaba un poco más despabilado que de costumbre –

-Ehh.. nada – mintió Cat – los ejercicios que nos mandó McGonagall

-Ah.. eso – respondió George – ven que te ayudo.

Corrieron las cosas del almuerzo, y George se sentó al lado de Cat. Sacó la varita y comenzó a explicarle.

-Severus, Severus – era la voz del director Albus Dumbledore, que estaba pidiéndole a su profesor la jarra del jugo de calabaza – Severus...

El profesor de Pociones no escuchaba, estaba observando fijamente a la chica Sorrow. La chica estaba charlando muy animadamente con su novio, ese desagradable Weasley. Veía como él le hablaba a ella y ella le prestaba atención. Sin hacer caso al pedido del director se retiró de la mesa.

George vio como el profesor se acercaba a molestar a la mesa de Gryffindor, era su oportunidad.

Cat que todavía luchaba con la varita para transformar el agua de su vaso en fuego, sintió los labios de George junto a los de ella. Solo atinó a responderle mientras se preguntaba_  "¿podré olvidarme de él saliendo con George?"_.

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y silbidos, Fred Weasley encendió unas cuantas bengalas y Harry junto a sus amigos aplaudieron con fuerza.

Snape que se había quedado pasmado al ver a Catherine besándose con Weasley,  lleno de furia separó al pelirrojo de la chica bruscamente.

-¿¡ QUE SE CREE QUE HACE?! – bramó mientras todos los Gryffindors se callaron y miraban asombrados a George y Catherine – Esto no es Hogsmeade, muchacho, es HOGWARTS – Y zamarreándolo  le dijo – lo espero Sr. Weasley en mi despacho después de su clase., ah si, - 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor – Buenos días.

Dumbledore miró a la profesora McGonagall y se sonrieron, " Este Severus nunca cambiar

Cat miraba anonadada a George, recogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo hacia la Sala Común. ¿Qué pasaba allí? Se sentía tan confundida. Pero en medio de esa confusión, Cat pensó que la única salida para olvidarse del profesor, era salir con George.

Si, Cat – se dijo triste – Es mejor así, George te ayudará a olvidarlo

Maia tenía, esa noche,  todo listo para la trampa, "_ caerá, esta vez_,-pensaba mientras sacaba del envoltorio una especie "filmadora" mágica, era como una esfera con la cual se podía filmar y registraba todo lo que sucedía en la habitación, Maia sonri** _"_**_Caerá y  mi padrino se pondrá muy contento"._Colocó la esfera en la mesita de luz escondida detrás del retrato de su padre. Y se empezó a sacar la ropa y se quedó solo con la ropa interior, se acostó en su cama, y con un hechizo, hizo que ella misma tuviese mucha fiebre, -Gracias, Lucius – murmuró mientras se tapaba bien con las mantas. – Fase dos.

-Ayy!!!! – gritó – Ayy!!! ¡¡ tengo mucha fiebre!! ¡¡¡alguien que vaya a buscar al profesor Snape!!!

De repente una luz se prendió, era la luz del velador de Pansy Parkinson, su compañera de cuarto que corrió hacia la cama de Maia para ver que le sucedía.

-¡rápido! – Exclamó Maia fingiéndose muy enferma - por favor, llama al profesor Snape, Pansy!! Me siento muy mal.

Pansy asintió, se puso la bata y corrió hacia la habitación del jefe de su casa, Severus Snape.

Maia volvió a sonreír y se acomodó la sábana que la protegía. Encendió la esfera y la escondió detrás del retrato de su padre en la mesita de luz y esperó.

Al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó la puerta abrirse y se vio la figura del profesor de Pociones.

-¿qué le sucede Srta. Rookwood? –preguntó el profesor Snape acercándose a la cama de la chica - ¿qué le ocurre?

-creo, señor que tengo fiebre –respondió Maia tocándose la frente – muchísima.

-Esta bien – dijo Snape – espere que le traigo una poción.

Y se fue.

Maia maldijo para sí, ¿ahora como lograría un acercamiento con él, si el profesor no verificaba si la chica estaba o no fingiendo? _Pero ahora vas a ver Severus Snape, por traicionar a nuestro  Señor...****_

El profesor regresó, segundos después,****con una poción para la fiebre, se acercó a la mesa de la chica y se la tendió para que se la tomara, ella deseando tener más acercamiento con el profesor, le pidió a éste que se acercase más. El hombre, receloso se acercó un poco más a la chica.

Maia, impaciente, hizo que el hombre se sentara en su cama, acariciándole dulcemente la mano.  El hombre se sentó la cama y le tendió la poción, Maia se la tomó de un trago y se sintió mejor. – Gracias – murmuró- . El hombre iba a regresar a su habitación cuando la chica lo tomó de la toga y le encajó un brusco beso en los labios. El hombre reaccionó y forcejeaba por separarse, pero ella, dándose cuenta de ello, penetró aún mas su lengua en la boca del profesor. El hombre no se rendía**. **_No puedo perder – pensaba Maia- No puedo**. – **_Siguió besándolo aún sintiendo los intentos del hombre queriendo separarse, hasta que, por fin, el hombre la empujó y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, la apuntó con el dedo índice, tembloroso.

-¡¡QUE SE CREE QUE HACE, USTED, SEÑORITA!! – bramó asustando a Maia - ¡¡SOY SU PROFESOR Y NO PUEDO PERMITIR ESTO, ENTENDIDO!!

-Pe.. Pero, señor – dijo Maia – yo... solo lo amo, lo amo –aseguró mientras se levantaba de la cama, dejándole ver al profesor su semidesnudez, se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano – yo lo quiero a usted, señor, lo amo. - volvió a aseverar.

Severus no respondió, por unos momentos se había quedado mudo ante la vista del cuerpo de la chica... pero rápidamente le retiró la mano y le espetó – No puede haber nada entre nosotros, señorita, yo no la quiero y soy su profesor, Entendido, NADA, ahora vístase. Ya se le pasará la fiebre.

-Pe, pero – tartamudeó Maia sintiendo que su plan para enamorar al profesor y conseguir el broche se estaba desmoronando, y adoptando la pose de colegiala tímida y bajando la cabeza repitió – Yo lo amo.

-NADA –repitió el profesor visiblemente enojado- ¡¡¡NO PUEDE HABER NADA, SRTA. SORROW!!!

Y dando un portazo, salió con su capa ondeando de la habitación.

Maia  empezó a maldecir porque su plan había fallado, pero ahora la cuestión era que pensaría "Él" cuando ella tenga que contarle que había fracasado. **_ "_**_Me Mataría"** – **_Pensó Maia – " _me llevará ante el Lord y me castigará-_ una lagrima se posó en su pálida mejilla – _no quiero más castigos_.****

Empezó a repasar todo lo que había ocurrido en su habitación, momentos antes,  como Severus la había rehuido, como se había soltado de ella, como había actuado de forma muy diferente a la que había actuado antes, como...

-Espera un momento, Maia – se dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba la lágrima que había salido accidentalmente - ¿ Te dijo " no puede haber nada, Srta. Sorrow"?

Empezó a recordar todo más minuciosamente, Si, había dicho exactamente " No puede haber nada, Srta.  Sorrow". Entonces, eso quería decir... Sonrío.

-Mi padrino no me matará, entonces..,  ¿Así que Sorrow, Profesor?

FIN CAPITULO 8

¡¡SORRY POR EL RETRASOOO!!!!!!

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. He estado un poco bloqueada y  super ocupada, ¡¡sorry!!_

_ Ahora contestaré los rewiews que me llegaron. Ya saben, alguna sugerencia, critica, ideas mándenlas.  ¿Quién era el que estaba hablando con  Maia? ( Clau tu no participas)  Si lo adivinan... probarán un punto : soy muy predecible.  Bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y please ! No me maten! Maia es así!!! _

**__**

**_Malu Snape Rickman :_**_  Hola! __¿Como estas? Todo bien? Espero que si. En este capitulo se develarán tus dudas, jaja,  seguramente Cat se quedó como ¿qué onda? Pero ya viste su reacción, hasta a mi me dio lástima ¡pobrecita!! . ¡ que bueno que te haya gustado la escena del beso! Es una de mis favoritas también. Espero que te haya gustado este capi!!_

_¡¡¡ No sabes lo que le espera todavía a la pobre Cat!! __Jajaja   Besos. _

**_Barbi- black : _**_Hola!! __¡¡ que bueno que te guste la pareja!!, Aunque a decir verdad, a mi me gusta más Cat y George juntos ( No mentira!!!), Ya en este capitulo verás lo que sucede con el beso con Maia... y estará la razón de Sev de no haberla rechazado. Aunque Maia tiene sus razones, Muy pronto las sabrás...( jajaja, que misterio!!!), Bueno, besos, Bye!!_

****

**_Nocrala_**_: Si, Snape no es el asesino, pero técnicamente participó del homicidio, aunque falta bastante para que Cat lo sepa. Espero que este capi te haya gustado... Besos!_

**_Clau de Snape : _**_Hola Amiguita del alma!!! ¿Cómo estás loca?! Yo bien, tengo muchísimas cosas que contarte por msn, pero vamos a lo importante... o sea tu Rewiew. Si, jajaja, mi musa me ha dejado hacer el anterior  y este capitulo larguitos, pero el proximo.. supongo que será más corto, creo que siete u ocho hojas, si puedo llegar a hacerlas, en este momento estoy media bloqueada y tener a tu-sabes-quien- en mi atolondrada cabeza no ayuda demasiado.. pero bue.. jejeje, el beso estuvo espectacular!! ¡¡¡me encanta que te haya encantado!! Jejeje, a mi personalmente me pareció unas de las mejores escenas de este fic que he escrito,jajaja, me encanta que te indignes con Maia, ella solo cumple su deber... si a mi me dieran esa tarea con el Beto Cuevas.... –Suspiro- Ahh! –otro suspiro- Perdón, estoy delirando-_

_ya mismo sigo,  ella tiene sus razones, como te conté por Msn, y cumple sus obligaciones, por que tiene miedo, miedo de su amante, del Lord etc. ( ya he abierto mi bocota!!)_

_Y si, Grace Sorrow es amiga de Fudge y si quieres será amiga de Umbridge!! Jejeje eso sería el colmo, te la imaginas tomando el té juntas y hablando mal de Dumbledore ( empecé a delirar de vuelta...) Bueno, lokilla, antes de que siga delirando te mando un besote y nos vemos por MSN, Bye!_

**_Indira de Snape: _**_No llegó Voldie todavía, hace quince días que lo estoy esperando – Maru mira su reloj de Garfield impaciente..- jajaja, (no mentira) ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, así que te dejé picada, bueno ya te pudiste "despicar",¡ pero ahora no me mates por lo que pasó! Jaja, si soy un poco mala, pero la verdad de que no actualicé fue que estuve un poco bloqueada, y super ocupada con el colegio, solo por eso!, Bueno, espero que este capitulo_

_ te guste  y te haya dejado con más intriga que el anterior!!! Besos_

**_Tonks: _**_Hola!!! ¿cómo estas? Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que fue lo que pasó en el aula... jajaja, me he reído mucho con eso de acosadora sexual y Snape traumado jajajaj, pero NO, no pasó nada de eso: Maia SOLO cumple órdenes, que le guste o no le guste hacerlas es otra cosa, aunque no descartaría que haya más encuentros Snape- Maia,. Si, cat le hubiese pegado, pero la tipa estaba tan en shock que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que existía esa posibilidad, jajaj. Bueno, chica, espero que te haya gustado este capi, luego me dices, Besitos!_

**Amsp14** : _Lectora Nueva! Bienvenida a mi humilde historia!! Soy Maru, escritora de Venciendo.. y mi amor platónico en estos mismos instantes son : Joe Perry de Aerosmith y el Beto Cuevas, mi signo es Capricornio y me encanta leer Harry Potter y Severus Snape es lo más. Bueno mejor me dejo de hablar de mi y contesto tu rewiew si? –Amsp 14 con un bate de baseball en la mano sumamente enojada por que su rewiew no es contestado asiente- perfecto. Me alegra que te guste mi historia, es la primera que hago, y la verdad no me gusta mucho escribir con Harry, prefiero a Sev y a Remus, - tomatazos de las fans del niño que sobrevivió para Maru – son más digamos... adultos. Nada en contra de Harry, pero tengo mis preferencias en cuanto a personajes de este libro. Si, yo quería que hubiese algún beso, y me he exprimido la cabeza para no hacerlo forzado, espero que no lo haya parecido. Y si.. que le voy a hacer... Maia es así, espero que te haya gustado su intento de hoy. Te aseguro que hasta el final de la historia  Cat va a estar confundida, hasta a mi me da lástima a veces.. pobrecita! –Comentario sarcástico- . ya algunos me han dicho lo del gemelo, así que veré si hará algo en el proximo capitulo, aunque en este... George hizo de las suyas, jejeje,. Bueno, me voy despidiendo, Besos!_

_Eso era todo, gente, gracias por seguir leyendo este pequeño experimento, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_

_Maru!_

_-Miembro de la Orden Severusiana- _

****

****

****

****

****

****


	9. Capitulo 9

**Venciendo el Rencor.**

****

**__**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo los uso para entretenimiento, ¡No me demanden!_

_Sumario y/o Resumen : Severus Snape, en sus tiempos de mortifago ha matado a un gran respetado auror, ahora su  hija, ahogada por el rencor  tomará venganza, Pero ella no sabe que muy en el fondo se enamorará del Profesor de Pociones y su propósito quedara en segundo plano._

****

**Capitulo Nueve: Planes y Castigos.  **

****

-Eso es lo que tendrá que hacer, Weasley – ordenó  el profesor Snape con una sonrisa de suficiencia al pelirrojo. – Espero que te diviertas.

George miró la cantidad de calderos sucios y pociones derramadas por todo el suelo y sonrió _"Lo que le falta a Snape además de un shampoo es originalidad, ya estoy harto de limpiar calderos."_

-¿¡ DE QUE TE ESTÁS RIENDO?? – le espetó Snape observando como su alumno sonreía ante su desplante. – Otra semana, Weasley, eh – amenazó – vuelvo a escuchar su risita y ya sabe: otra semana como elfo domestico en esta mazmorra – y apuntándole con un dedo, le indicó que vaya a hacer su trabajo.

Pero George no fue a su lugar de trabajo, quería confirmar lo ya sabido. En realidad, él había besado a Cat adrede para ver como el profesor reaccionaría... y le había salido bien: Snape al ver que se estaba besando con Cat, rápidamente los separó.

George no se movió sino que continuaba sonriendo.

-¡QUE TE HE DICHO!-bramó Snape - ¡Vamos, a  trabajar!

A regañadientes, el pelirrojo se dirigió hasta el armario a buscar el quitamanchas multiuso de la Señora Skower y un par de trapos para limpiar... Observó a Snape. El hombre estaba en su asiento leyendo un libro, que para variar, se trataba sobre pociones... Era su oportunidad.

-Señor – llamó lo más inocente que pudo al profesor.

-¡QUE! – replicó "educadamente" Snape.

-¿po... podría hacerle una pregunta? Es.. Es un tema un poco privado.

Severus alzó una ceja extrañado, ¿qué quería su alumno preguntarle?

-¿qué quiere?- replicó  con su habitual humor de perros.

-Pues.. – el gemelo, no sabía como decirle, pero respiró hondo y dijo de corrido  – pues, no sé  cuál sería la mejor forma de decirle a mi novia que formalicemos en... - se puso colorado – usted ya sabe en que ámbito... y no quería quedar grosero... usted sabe... yo la quiero mucho.... y...

Snape alzó una ceja extrañado, no sabía por que, pero se sentía vacío, como si le faltara algo, pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos y lo más calmadamente que pudo se preguntó ¿por qué me lo preguntará  a mí? ¿Lo hará porque sabe lo que siento?...Un Momento. ¿Tu que sientes Severus?...No, no es momento de ponerse a analizar eso, sabes bien lo que te pasa y si la chica quiere tener intimidad con  su novio, a ti no te tiene que importar. ¿Entiendes?  Ella no es nadie.

George sonrió nuevamente ante la mirada atónita de su profesor, pero mucho no pudo disfrutarlo porque a los dos segundos éste le gritó que vaya a hacer su tarea o tendría que cumplir severos castigos durante todo un año.

Esta vez había que obedecer...

Severus Snape se encontraba esa tarde, corrigiendo trabajos de quinto curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin

-2 Longbotton- decía mientras garabateaba en el pergamino algo arrugado del chico un gran número dos. Lo dejó a un costado de la gran mesa de la sala de los profesores y se dispuso a corregir la próxima redacción que resultó ser la de Potter. Sonrió maliciosamente y sin leerlo, dijo, como si le sintiera en el alma,  -  lo siento, Potter, un cero. 

Mientras mojaba la pluma en la tinta para ponerle un bien merecido cero, sintió un ardor en el brazo izquierdo, la sonrisa maliciosa se le borró de la cara y pasó a convertirse en la cara seria  que lucía el profesor todos los días, Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que la Marca no le ardía así. , Exactamente hacía catorce años, pero no fue solo eso lo que preocupó al maestro sino una idea que ya venía pensando desde hacía tiempo: ¿lo estará llamando solo a él o a todos los mortifagos?

¿Se habrá dado cuenta de su traición?

Con  estas preguntas en la cabeza, el hombre llegó a donde se encontraba la gárgola que daba al despacho del director, dijo la contraseña  - Grageas de vómito – y subió las escaleras.  Se topó con el director que ya se iba.

.-Disculpe, Albus – dijo Severus educadamente al director – Hay un problema.

-¿qué pasa, Severus? – preguntó el director preocupado - ¿Es sobre la chica Sorrow?, ¿Pasa algo con ella?

-No, no pasa nada  con ella –respondió Severus rápidamente – es sobre la Marca, Me ardió esta tarde, el Lord está llamando, pero no sé si me llama a mi solo o a todos sus mortifagos.

Albus miró a su subordinado pensativo, la situación de Severus era complicada, y aún más con la aparición del broche en Hogwarts y el ataque de la chica Sorrow. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que consejo darle al profesor de Pociones.  Parpadeó – Creo Severus que lo mejor es que vayas a la reunión, debemos aparentar y si pregunta por el broche, hazte el desentendido, creo que eso es lo mejor – concluyó el director sabiamente.

Severus asintió -¿cuándo usted cree que debo partir hacia la mansión Riddle?-

-Ahora mismo, Severus – respondió el director.

Severus volvió a  asentir y dijo – Si me necesita, estaré en mi despacho.

-Sí, Severus.

El profesor de Pociones saludó al director y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, tenía que presentarse y aparentar que aún seguía siendo un mortifago pero si el Señor de Las Tinieblas le preguntaba acerca de Catherine y del broche ¿qué diría? Que no sabía, que no estaba ni enterado, que Draco Malfoy ni los demás principiantes de mortifagos no se lo había insinuado. Severus se encontraba muy preocupado tanto que no vio con quien chocó en ese instante.

-Fíjese donde va, Señorita. ... – pero se quedó callado, se había chocado con la chica Sorrow, ella miraba al profesor con odio y ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle, siguió caminando como si nada.

Severus alzó una ceja sorprendido ¿Acaso andaba mal de la vista? La vio alejarse... si era la chica Sorrow, pero¿ porque se comportaba tan fría con él? ¿Por qué no había esperado a que él le quitase los puntos correspondientes a Gryffindor? ¿Será por aquel beso en la enfermería?

Siguió escaleras abajo hacia su despacho, preguntándose por la conducta de su alumna, pero otra vez sintió un ardor en su brazo izquierdo que le recordó la razón de porque se encontraba ahí.

****

_Muy bien, Cat_ – se felicitó la chica en la Sala Común de Gryffindor – _muy bien, tu madre estaría orgullosa_,_ lo único que tenías que hacer era ignorarlo, y nada más, solo eso, aunque te mueras de celos, o de amor por el hombre, hay que ignorarlo, entiendes, Cat, ignorarlo, aunque te mueras por besarlo y abrazarlo, IGNORARLO._

Se apareció esa noche en las afueras de la mansión Riddle, su señor había llamado, y él, Lucius Malfoy, su fiel servidor, había acudido puntual a la reunión. Guardó su varita en la túnica y siguió camino hasta la puerta de la mansión, su señor le había comentado que tenía trabajo para él en Hogwarts. Sonrió... "_Ya nos veremos, muy pronto, nos veremos Mi Primor", _llamó a la puerta, donde minutos después, lo atendió Colagusano. Lucius, con la mirada arrogante que caracteriza a todos los Malfoy, entró a la casa y sin saludar a Colagusano, empezó a buscar a su maestro.

Lord Voldemort estaba saliendo del despacho de su mansión, cuando encontró a su mortifago, con una sonrisa maliciosa, saludó a Lucius.

-Hola Lucius, mi buen amigo.- empezó – Espero que te quedes después de la reunión, así te explico bien como consiste el plan que he trazado para el broche. Aunque ya sabes mas o menos lo que te tengo preparado.

Lucius, asintió, y sonriendo, contestó – por supuesto que si, mi señor. Esperaré ansioso ese momento.

La sala principal de la mansión Riddle en pequeño Hangleton se encontraba, en ese momento, llena de personas encapuchadas y con máscaras; todas estaban esperando pacientemente a su señor, que esa misma noche,  diría a sus servidores su plan y sentenciaría a los que  no habían cumplido con sus peticiones.

En esa situación se encontraba un hombre de nariz ganchuda y pelo negro grasiento, que recién había llegado allí...

_"Me castigará, lo sé, lo presiento..- _se decía Severus Snape  mientras contemplaba la sala llena de mortifagos – _lo hará.. Hoy_ _será el fin._

-Queridos mortifagos  - llamó Lord Voldemort. Todos los aludidos, enmascarados y con varita en mano, se acercaron hasta formar un gran circulo alrededor de su señor- Hoy, es el día., queridos mortifagos, hoy es el día en que mi brillante plan maestro verá la luz, hoy es el día que...– paró un momento olfateó a su alrededor - huelo a traición.... a debilidad.... – y miró a todos sus seguidores.-  ¿Se acuerdan del pacto que  hicimos hace veinte años? ¿qué dije acerca de la debilidad y de ese nocivo sentimiento llamado amor? – Los mortifagos se miraron unos a otros, el Lord continuó, - pensaré que ese silencio significa Si, que recuerdan lo que dije en mi primera reunión sobre la debilidad y ese sentimiento maldito. Dije que solo los débiles pueden amar, los mortifagos NO. eso lo dejé bien claro, amigos, yo debo ser su prioridad, y no otra chiquilla que recién conocen. y aquí hay una persona que tiene este sentimiento dentro de sí, una persona que nunca creí que me hubiera hecho esto, una persona que aún sabiendo que yo tengo que ser lo primero en su vida, en ese lugar está otra persona..pero pagará, saben que pagará.. lo juro por Nagini.

-Pero por otro lado, unos espías míos en Hogwarts, me han hecho saber que el broche perteneciente a George Sorrow, ese broche que me dará la inmortalidad,  y que, gracias a él me vengaré del maldito Harry Potter.... –hizo una pausa; todos los mortifagos  estaban escuchando, Bueno casi todos, Severus Snape que tras su oscura túnica y su máscara ocultaba un poco habitual temblor, no escuchaba, sentía miedo, pero no por él, que con él hicieran lo que quieran. Eso no le importaba.

Lo que en verdad le importaba, era aquella chica, su alumna Catherine Sorrow, ella que sin tener la culpa de nada, solo de tener una madre estúpida y amiga del ministro, seguramente pagaría las consecuencias...lo presentía.. y de una manera bastante lamentable.

-....Está en Hogwarts- terminó el Lord, sus ojos rojos brillaban con maldad, mas que nunca – aunque han fallado una vez en conseguirlo, este nuevo plan maestro, sé que dará resultado. Mis informantes en Hogwarts ya están avisados, solo faltas tú Lucius – se giró a donde se encontraba el rubio-  solo faltas tú saber que parte te tocará, pero antes... – se giró  hacia Severus – Severus acércate...

El profesor de pociones, obediente, se acercó a donde se encontraba el Lord, se arrodilló ante él, le besó la túnica y se  levantó – Bien, Severus, te he llamado para que me respondas esta pregunta: ¿por qué no has cooperado con mis informantes con respecto al broche? Y burlándose  dijo – No me digas que el viejo chiflado, paladín de los muggles y los sangre sucias te mantiene muy ocupado, no me digas por que no te lo creo ¿ustedes lo creen mortifagos? – Los aludidos negaron con la cabeza rotundamente – Ves, dime Severus ¿ que fue lo que te tenía tan ocupado?'

Tomó una bocanada de aire y cuando iba a pronunciar la primer palabra, El Innombrable se le adelantó – No necesitas  mentirme Severus Snape, yo sé muy bien que te ha pasado,  Muy Bien, Escuchen Mortifagos : Severus Snape se ha enamorado...Nuevamente.  y ¿saben de quien? – los mortifagos negaron nuevamente – de Catherine Sorrow, la portadora de nuestro tan ansiado broche y amiga de Fudge y del viejo chiflado - ¿pueden creerlo? Yo no. Me has decepcionado mucho Severus, eras unos de mis hombres de confianza, Que lamentable. ¿ Pero saben lo que le pasa a la gente que traiciona a Lord Voldemort? – silencio- Crucio.

El profesor de pociones cayó al suelo, retorciéndose,  podía escuchar la risa malvada y aguda de su señor, y eso lo ponía furioso, el dolor en todo su cuerpo era insoportable, deseaba morir, deseaba dejar ese mundo tan cruel en que vivía y morir con tal de que ese dolor desapareciera. Pero no gritó, no le daría ese gusto a Lord Voldemort, no señor. No lo haría.

Dos minutos después, el Lord detuvo el hechizo aún sonriendo dijo – Esto es el comienzo, Severus Snape, solo el comienzo. Llévalo al calabozo, Colagusano, Crabbe, Goyle – ordenó – que no se escape. Y ven aquí Lucius, te diré la parte que te falta saber del plan, la reunión está terminada.

Y con un ondeo de su capa,. Lord Voldemort se dirigió junto a los mortifagos que quedaban, hacia los calabozos de su mansión, mientras los mortifagos que no habían sido llamados, con un "plop" de sus varitas, desaparecían.

Como de  una bolsa de papa se tratase  llevaron al profesor de pociones al calabozo, y lo lanzaron sin cuidado hacia éste; ni siquiera les importó que el cuerpo del profesor hubiese golpeado contra  la dura pared.

Unos sonrientes Lord Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy ingresaron a la celda, el señor de la oscuridad, ordenó a los demás mortifagos que se retiraran; éstos, haciendo una reverencia obedecieron y se fueron del lugar.

Lord Voldemort comenzó a hablar- Severus, Severus, Severus, nunca lo hubiera creído de ti:. Enamorado de una chiquilla de diecisiete años, débil, traidor, me da una lástima tener que eliminarte, pero bueno así son las cosas – levantó la varita para pronunciar la maldición imperdonable- Avada... Pero un momento...Si, eso sería mejor – sonrió malévolamente- Si, es lo mejor, Lucius, ven aquí un segundo, - el aludido se acercó hasta estar justo al lado de su maestro. Severus Snape se encontraba alerta, estaba desarmado, atado y amordazado y en una celda con Lord Voldemort, no podía hacer nada.

-Si, mi señor – dijo Lucius

-Prepara una poción multijugos para esta noche, solo prepárala, luego te diré el resto, yo quiero hablar con Severus a solas.

-Si, mi señor, - y con una reverencia, el rubio abandonó la habitación.

Lord Voldemort siguió hablando –Mi querido Severus, ¿quién lo hubiese imaginado de ti? El odiado y temido profesor de Pociones enamorado?

Severus no respondió; pero lo que decía Voldemort era verdad, ni siquiera Rita Skeeter lo pudo haber inventado mejor, Severus Snape enamorado de su alumna, si, ya ni valía la pena negarlo.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso hacer con tu chica, Snape, luego de que me haya dado el broche?- Snape negó con la cabeza- Al principio mi idea era matarte, pero después de que mi espía me dijo que te gustaba la chica Sorrow lo pensé mejor. Como has escuchado, Lucius hará una poción multijugos para esta noche, luego irá a Hogwarts, y seducirá a tu chica hasta sacarle el broche, realmente no me importa lo que haga con ella, si quiere llevársela a su cama, a mi me parece bien ¿ y a ti, Severus?

-El aludido le lanzó una mirada amenazante, si tuviera su varita, ya le hubiera lanzado al Lord la maldición imperdonable, no se lo habría pensado dos veces.

De repente, el Lord se puso en frente de su prisionero, y sin miramientos, le arrancó un par de mechones de su cabello, - si esto servirá-  y mientras cruzaba la puerta de la celda, se despidió- Disfruta de tu estadía, Severus Snape.

-¡¡NOO!!, por favor, No, no quiero que sufra, ¡yo tengo la culpa! ¡No le hagan daño!– abrió los ojos, su corazón latía apresuradamente y se encontraba bañada en sudor, vio que sus compañeras de cuarto prendían las luces de sus veladores. Angelina preguntó - ¿qué te sucede Cat? ¿tuviste una pesadilla? – S.. si, Angie – respondió Cat aún temblando- Vuelve a dormir, y ustedes también chicas, no ha sido nada. Exactamente después de ese mensaje las luces se apagaron. Cat intentó conciliar el sueño, no podía, esa imagen....., sabía que no tendría por que preocuparse, pero ese sueño le dio mala espina. Ese hombre, el dueño de sus pensamientos estaba siendo torturado por Lord Voldemort. Todavía podía escuchar la risa cruel y despiadada de él,  como se burlaba de su mortifago,  como éste sufría por la maldición....

_-Severus Snape – musitó preocupada y llorosa – ¿por qué aún no consigo sacarte de mi mente?_

_-Catherine, no te dejes engañar – pensaba una persona encerrada en una celda, preocupado – Ten cuidado. _

****

**_DISCULPEN EL RETRASO NUEVAMENTE!!!_**__

_He estado sin mucha inspiración y muy ocupada con el colegio, hace una semana fue final de trimestre, y he tenido muchas pruebas, por suerte he aprobado casi todas. He aprovechado estos días que tuve libre y lo terminé. Disculpen si fue muy corto, pero quería publicarlo ¡YA!. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y ya saben, ideas sugerencias, preguntas, tomatazos ( Espero que no haya) y dudas, mándenme un rewiew que para eso están. A propósito quería agradecerles, me encanta leer su mensajes y ver como mi primera historia les está gustando. Bueno basta de palabrerío y empezaré a responderlos._

**_Amsp14_**_: Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, la razón de mi tardanza es que estoy muchísimo tiempo con la escuela y hay veces que no tengo tiempo ni ganas de sentarme frente a la compu a escribir, no sé porque pero no puedo inspirarme frente a un cuaderno. Con eso de descuidado ya me lo han dicho, ¿pero cuando esta terriblemente sacada o enojada no se te sale alguna palabra por equivocación?, Severus es un buen espía pero Maia lo tomó por sorpresa y Sev reaccionó así. Debemos acordarnos también de que Sev es humano, el también tendría que equivocarse... y no existe el hombre perfecto, hay que ser sinceras..._

_A mi me encantan que mis personajes sufran... y esto es solo el comienzo, como dijo Voldie, les espera muchas cosas feas, sobre todo a Cat.  Besitos y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado._

**_Barbi Black_**_: tengo que desilusionarte, esto no se aclarará pronto. Y más ahora que Sev está encerrado en el castillo de Voldemort. Y si, van a tener que soportar el dolor, ahora están los dos confundidos, ¡como me gusta confundirlos, por favor! Pero en este capitulo verás que él ya no puede negar lo que siente por Cat, y Cat.... vemos que tampoco ¿pero quien se puede sacar de la cabeza a ese hombre? Nadie, Y más si tuvieron algunos encuentros. Besitos y espero que este capi te haya gustado. _

**_Malu Snape Rickman_**_: la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo, pero en estos días me daré una vuelta para leer tu fic. Si me hago rogar es que no tengo tiempo, como explique antes, la escuela me toma muchísimo tiempo, y más cuando está a finales de trimestre que te toman un montón de pruebas. Espero que este capi tambien te haya parecido genial aunque Sev ¡sufre mucho! ¡pobrecito!. Besitos! _

**_Lakota Snape:_**_ Aquí esta el capitulo, ¡espero que sea de tu agrado! Y gracias por escribir!_

**_Andreina:_**_ Si, somos muchas las que no gusta Sev, (me incluyo por supuesto), Espero que publiques tu Fic, que cuando tenga tiempo seguro lo leeré, he estado muy atareada con la escuela. Gracias por lo que decís del Fic, me hace bien que  les guste a pesar de que sea el primero. Suerte a ti tambien con tu fic! Besos!_

**_Isengard:_**_ La crueldad no es mi fuerte, pero da por sentado que estos dos van a sufrir, y me temo que mucho. No diré nada del mortifago que estaba hablando con Maia; después de este capitulo espero que lo hayas adivinado, o sino mejor para mi! Jejeje, mas misterio... Y en cuanto a George y a Cat, están medio saliendo pero ella no puede olvidarse de Sev. Por supuesto que todo se resolverá pero a su debido tiempo, Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Besos!_

**_Indira de Snape: ¡_**_ Ya he actualizado! ¡Aquí estoy!, igual pondré en el sumario la palabra ACTUALIZADO, para que te des cuenta... No sé donde tengo la cabeza en estos días ( Clau si sabe, pregúntale a ella) Pero si, actualizaré el sumario así te das cuenta._

_Con respecto a Voldie, acá no he llegado...Le preguntaré a Clau si lo vio por su barrio. He explicado la razón de que no actualicé, no te la voy a explicar ahora, porque todos se me van a aburrir, pero trataré de hacerlo más seguido.  Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, ha sido más corto, pero quería publicarlo lo más pronto posible. _

**_Clau de Snape :_**_ Clau, Clau ¡aquí estoy! ¿cómo estás amiga? Espero que bien, si me he tardado, pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca, aquí estoy con un capi que me ha costado mucho. Obvio que da pena, pobre Cat, pero tienen que sufrir un poco, yo hubiese reaccionado igual o muchísimo peor. Por ciert ¿tu sabes que pasó con el Voldie que me envió Indira de Snape? Aquí a Bs. As. No ha llegado. ¡Como me ha costado esa escena, Sev admitiendo sus sentimientos! ¡ y encima en la ducha!, jajaja, apuesto a que te lo has imaginado muy bien en ese lugar...jajajaajaja. Maia, esa chica, te digo un secreto: Esa chica es mi personalidad mala, cruel que tengo a veces, me he inspirado en mi para hacerla y en unas cuantas historias que he leído, como van a saber todas, Maia tiene una razón de ser así y obedecer las órdenes del Lord._

_En el próximo capitulo o más adelante estarán las pruebas de Grace, por supuesto todas falsas e inventadas, ¿qué se puede esperar de una amiga del ministro? Aquí tienes el capi, amiga, espero que te haya gustado, Luego me cuentas. Besitosss!_

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero actualizar más pronto._

_Se despide!_

_Maru!_

_P-d : por cierto, ¡no olviden los rewiews!_

_Byeee!_


	10. Capitulo 10

_Venciendo el Rencor._

__

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo los uso para entretenimiento, ¡No me demanden!_

_Sumario y/o Resumen : Severus Snape, en sus tiempos de mortifago ha matado a un gran respetado auror, ahora su  hija, ahogada por el rencor  tomará venganza, Pero ella no sabe que muy en el fondo se enamorará del Profesor de Pociones y su propósito quedara en segundo plano._

Debo agradecer a Clau De Snape por su ayuda, si no hubiese sido por ella, esta actualización hubiese tardado mucho más. Capitulo diez : El plan está en marcha. 

-Muy bien, Lucius – empezó Lord Voldemort- Ya se lo he insinuado, el pobre Severus sufrirá como el mejor – y esbozando una sonrisa malvada- toma los cabellos – los puso sobre la mano de su mortifago y dijo – Haz como si no hubiese pasado nada, tu eres Severus Snape ahora, tómatela ahora, y vayamos al calabozo, quiero ver la reacción de nuestro prisionero.

Lucius también sonriente, asintió y vertió los cabellos de Snape en el vaso que contenía la poción que había preparado.  – Escucha lucius, -siguió el Señor Oscuro-  esta poción durará  un día, en vez de una hora como lo hacen las demás. Cuando veas por primera vez a Sorrow, castígala, inventa una excusa para verla en privado y trata de sacarle el broche, yo la seguiré controlando con la Legeremancia. Y Dile a Maia que quiero hablar con ella.

-Muy bien, señor, - convino Lucius- Ya mismo me tomaré la poción e iré para Hogwarts. – se llevó la poción a los labios y la tomó, tenía gusto a repollo bien cocido.

 En segundos notó que su cabello se estaba oscureciendo hasta el punto de ser negro como la noche, y su nariz se estaba agrandado hasta ser de un tamaño prominente, ya no era la nariz fina y elegante de los Malfoy.

Cuando la transformación estuvo completa, Lord Voldemort tenía en frente de él una replica exacta del hombre que estaba en el calabazo pisos abajo.

-Estás encantador, Lucius – bromeó el Señor Oscuro- vamos.

Descendieron cuatro pisos más abajo y se encontraron con un hombre sentado en el suelo, contra la pared, se lo veía demacrado y muy, muy enojado.

-¿Qué quieres? – espetó cuando vio llegar a los visitantes - ¡¿pero que demonios....?!

-Cuida tu lenguaje, Severus, estás hablando con Lord Voldemort – lo reprendió Voldemort – Crucio.

Otra vez sintió el mismo dolor que anoche, solo quería morir, ya había tenido otras sesiones de tortura como esta, pero esta vez sentía que no era una sino cientos de varitas apuntándole, pero sobre todo sentía impotencia, tenía una persona  igual a él  enfrente, Ella, ella sufriría, aún más que él y no podía evitarlo. Se encontraba realmente furioso, furioso consigo mismo y con su captor, si solo pudiera escapar de esa maldita jaula y advertirle.

-El Lord levantó la varita. – Venía a contarte lo que haría esta persona con tu apariencia, Severus – dijo- pero como me has faltado el respeto, te lo diré de una forma que entenderás muy bien. Esta persona – señaló al otro Severus –  hará lo que sea por conseguir el broche, hasta... si, podríamos decir.. que si querría, con solo un movimiento de varita podría matar a tu amada Catherine Sorrow  o como te he dicho antes: disfrutar de ella. ¿no es así, Severus?

El otro Severus asintió sonriente – Y muchas más cosas, señor, esa chiquilla será mía y la disfrutaré como nunca.

Snape estaba furioso, ese hombre...ese hombre iba a abusar de ella, y  ¡con su apariencia! ¿qué pensaría Dumbledore? ¿qué pensaría ella? La ira que tenía dentro lo hizo pararse de un salto de su asiento y posarse en frente del Lord. Solo los barrotes los separaban.

-¡Maldita escoria. ¡ella no tiene la culpa! si llegas a tocarle un solo cabello, yo te juro que...!

-¿qué Severus? ¿qué me harás? –replicó Lord Voldemort burlón mientras lo tomaba de la barbilla-  ¿me matarás? Jajajajaja – rió malévolamente, el otro Severus le siguió el ejemplo- tu no puedes matarme Severus, no bromees. jajajaja

Aún riendo, el Señor Oscuro junto al otro Severus se alejaron de la habitación dejando a un hombre sin aliento y bastante enfadado, si, más de lo que estaba.

 Bajó al comedor junto a sus amigos. Suspiró. No había nada de que preocuparse...Él se encontraba en la mesa de los profesores como todos los días. "Fue solo un sueño, Cat, solo un maldito sueño". Lo observó, él le devolvía una sonrisa sospechosa, casi macabra. Desvió la vista, ¿había sido su imaginación o ese hombre no podía ser su profesor de Pociones? 

Volvió a mirarlo, la mirada del hombre estaba puesta en la mesa de Slytherin y en una chica en particular...

Maia Rookwood estaba comiendo su desayuno algo pensativa, el plan había funcionado : Severus Snape estaba prisionero en la Mansión Riddle y él tomo lugar en Hogwarts para buscar el broche, pero... Desde anoche que estaba con unos pensamientos raros en la cabeza, y todos estos tenían que ver con su profesor, su verdadero profesor : le había dado lástima verlo retorciéndose en el suelo a causa de la maldición Cruciatus.

Verlo sufrir, como había sufrido, abrió  una vieja herida en ella...

"¡que bien que se siente estar sentado en la mesa alta!" – fue lo primero que pensó Lucius Malfoy- " Profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts ¿quién lo diría?: Lucius Malfoy profesor, jajajaja. – sonrió- "¡Disimula, Lucius, disimula! –se reprendió rápidamente. Ya había planeado todo con su Señor:  esa misma tarde después de clase de pociones, le diría a Maia que el Lord la necesitaba para que cuidara de Snape; mientras él trataba de seducir a la chica Sorrow y tratar de sonsacarle donde estaba el bendito broche,...Todo sin que el viejo de Dumbledore lo notase.

Una tarea algo complicada, pero no para el intrépido Lucius Malfoy... ya tenía preparada una sorpresita para la chica Sorrow.

"sácatelo de la cabeza, sácatelo de la cabeza, sácatelo de la cabeza"- eso era lo que se decía Cat mientras le dirigía furtivas miradas a su profesor – "¡¿por qué no puedes hacerlo, maldita sea!? ¿¡por que?!.

Sintió un golpecito suave en el hombro: Era George, su novio.

-Si, George – dijo volteando a su novio, y fingiendo que nada la preocupaba le preguntó dulcemente- ¿sucede algo?

-Te noto algo abstraída y molesta – respondió George preocupado -¿te pasa algo?

-No, nada – se apresuró a responder Cat- nada, vayamos a Defensa.

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la clase del profesor Lupin. Detrás de ellos venían sus compañeros charlando animadamente, entre ellos se encontraban, también tomados de la mano, Fred y Angelina que venían discutiendo acerca de que le pasaría a un dementor si  se le echara  una bomba fétida por la capucha.

-Se enojaría mucho y te besaría – opino inteligentemente Angelina- No creo que eso le agrade ¿no Fred?

Fred no respondió. Al llegar al aula de Defensa vieron que su profesor de Defensa no se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, sino desmayado sobre éste.

-¡Llamen a Dumbledore!– fue la orden que dio George Weasley. su hermano junto a Angelina fueron al despacho del director mientras los demás alumnos trataban de reanimar a su profesor. Se lo veía pálido y su semblante era bastante más enfermizo que lo habitual.

-¡Profesor, profesor! – llamaron Cat y sus compañeras mientras lo sacudían suavemente para ver si se despertaba - ¡profesor, despiértese! ¡profesor!

Tuvieron que esperar a un sorprendido Dumbledore para que hiciera algo con el profesor. El director se acercó al profesor de Defensa, murmuró "Mobilicorpus" y se apartó.

El cuerpo de Lupin se levantó y empezó a deslizarse como de un fantasma se tratase, cruzó la puerta y seguido de Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

Antes de irse Dumbledore avisó – la clase se suspende, iré a la enfermería para ver que fue la causa de este desmayo, vuelvan a su sala común.

Sonó el timbre, la clase de Pociones de 5º curso Gryffindor y Slytherin había concluido y Lucius se sentía más que satisfecho. Disfrutó sacándole puntos a Potter por la única causa de ser un Potter, a la sabelotodo de Granger por responder preguntas que no habían sido formuladas por él en clase y al idiota de Longbotton por...por ser un desastre en todo, si, esa excusa era buena. Gryffindor había perdido, si hacía bien las cuentas, unos 70 puntos.

"muy bien, Lucius- se felicitó- Excelente clase ¿ahora que curso te toca?'...mmm...si –sonrió- séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin...- miró la lista de los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor – volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de una forma aún más tenebrosa – Catherine Sorrow de mi no te escaparás."

Un solitario Severus Snape se encontraba pensando sobre como saldría de esa asquerosa celda, cuando se le presentó una visita digamos no muy agradable. Era Lord Voldemort.

-¿cómo se encuentra mi mortifago enamorado? – saludó burlándose del profesor.

El aludido no respondió.

-He hecho una pregunta – siguió Voldemort enfadado – y quiero que me la respondas. –Crucio

El dolor invadió el cuerpo del profesor haciendo que éste se retorciera en el suelo y gritara. Lord Voldemort, como era habitual en él, solo se sonreía bastante animado. Al cabo de dos minutos levantó la varita y puso fin a la maldición; Severus Snape yacía bastante dolorido y jadeando en el suelo.

-¿quieres más? – preguntó el Lord- Mira que puedo quedarme más tiempo lanzándote más maldiciones por tu falta de respeto hacia mi, pero recuerda que esto lo paga tu amorcito y que también yo mismo con esta misma varita – señaló su varita- puedo matarla o hacerle cosas realmente peores que la muerte y eso no te gustaría ¿No Severus?

El profesor no respondió pero en él se podía vislumbrar una profunda expresión de furia e impotencia... y todo era por ella...

Se sentía furioso, porque se encontraba solo encerrado en esa sucia celda y ella.. ella estaba  a merced de una persona que se hacía pasar por él, una persona que, en estos momentos, podría estar haciéndole mucho daño...¡y él , encerrado allí, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo! Solo enterarse por los comentarios burlones y fuera de lugar de Voldemort ¡maldita su suerte!

El lord continuó hablando -  Como debes saber, Lucius se encuentra en Hogwarts buscando el broche de Sorrow para mi. Y como has trabajado muchos años a mi servicio, he decidido darte un poco de diversión: una mortifago te cuidará mientras yo tenga que estar ausente por motivos que a ti no te interesan y...

-¿¡¡quien  es esa mortifago!!? – interrumpió el profesor – Yo no necesito a nadie para que me venga a divertir-espetó visiblemente enojado.

-¡ NO SE INTERRUMPE A LORD VOLDEMORT! – bramó furioso, iba a levantar la varita, pero inmediatamente la bajó y sonrió nuevamente de forma malvada – ¿ No crees que es mejor cobrárselo esto a Sorrow? Al ver que el profesor seguía sin responder, el mismo se contestó – si creo que es lo mejor- y sin mirar a su prisionero, salió de la celda.

Un grupo de chicos  de séptimo año de Gryffindor y Slytherin cruzaron la puerta de la mazmorra en donde se daban las clases de pociones.  Los más distraídos se sentaron en sus respectivos bancos y comenzaron a sacar cosas de sus mochilas, pero los más atentos, observaron algo extraño en su profesor...no era el mismo profesor de la semana anterior.

El profesor Snape, siempre hacía su aparición apenas sonaba el timbre de entrada con su larga capa negra ondeando tras él, pero esta vez, esta vez  las cosas estaban un poco cambiadas.

El "profesor Snape" ya estaba, muy despreocupadamente en su escritorio con los pies sobre la mesa; algo muy raro en él, pero lo que más sorprendió a los alumnos fue que en los primeros cinco minutos de clase no había quitado un solo punto a Gryffindor. Entre los sorprendidos se encontraban Catherine Sorrow y George Weasley.

Catherine que no había podido olvidarse de la extraña sonrisa de su profesor, junto a George, opinaba que algo muy raro estaba pasando.

El profesor empezó su clase, como siempre, tomando lista. Al llegar al nombre de Sorrow y ver a la chica que levantó la mano, una sonrisa un tanto extraña, podría decirse lujuriosa, se formó en su cara. " así que tú eres Sorrow, no sabía que Severus tuviera tan buen nos divertiremos juntos, gatita... ¡Disimula Lucius! –se recordó instantáneamente- ¡ tienes a tus alumnos en frente!.

Con un movimiento de varita, puso los ingredientes y el modo de preparar la poción del día y se sentó en su silla, las cosas estaban funcionando a la perfección.

Mientras Catherine y George se dirigieron a buscar los ingredientes para la poción, el pelirrojo se dispuso a observar a Snape, el hombre en vez de leer su habitual y aburrido libro de pociones, se dedicaba a lanzar miradas un tanto...bueno que incomodaría al que las recibiera. Su punto de atención era Catherine, pero después, casi inmediatamente su mirada se posaba en Rookwood ¿Pasaba algo que el no se había enterado? Si Snape gustaba de Catherine, él mismo estaba tratando de darle celos para que estuviesen juntos, porque él, George Weasley no era ningún estúpido, sabía que Cat estaba con él solo para olvidarse del otro, y también sabía que el profesor correspondía a su novia, pero... ¿ Que le pasaba a Snape con Rookwood?

Al cabo de dos horas de clase, el timbre sonó despertando a un casi dormido profesor, Lucius, que después de satisfacer su lujuria mirando a sus dos alumnas, se había casi dormido, recordó instantáneamente el deber que le había encomendado su Señor : hablar con Sorrow para sacarle el broche, la primera vez que la viese. Imitando a Snape dijo con voz  fría – Sorrow quiero hablar con usted un segundo.

Catherine algo sorprendida asintió y se despidió de George saludándolo con la mano.

Maia que había escuchado lo que había dicho " Snape", salió de la mazmorra nerviosa buscando a una persona en especial, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y que se merecía unos buenos Cruciatus, pero él sufriría y ella no quería eso, Divisó a George Weasley cerca del vestíbulo que daba al Gran Salón.

Le tocó insistentemente el hombro, el chico volteó,

.¿Qué quieres Rookwood? –espetó malhumorado.

-Solo decirte esto – respondió Maia en un susurro- dile que tenga cuidado con Snape.

¡¿por qué me dices eso?! –exclamó George – Snape es un profesor del colegio, es malhumorado y tiene un carácter de mil demonios pero...

-yo se porque te lo digo-replicó enigmáticamente- solo transmítele ese mensaje.

George asintió algo confundido, la chica inmediatamente y sin saludar se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, ¿por qué dijo Rookwood que tenga cuidado con Snape? ¿debería confiar en ella? Él es un profesor no le haría daño a una alumna pero....¡Catherine estaba sola con él!

Se dirigió corriendo hacia el aula de pociones, tenía que decirle ¿y si era verdad lo de Rookwood?

 Ya casi llegaba, solo ese pasillo lo separaba del aula... tenía que llegar e ir a salvarla...

-¿Corriendo, Weasley? – dijo la voz fría del celador Argus Filch, que estaba muy contento por atraparlo "in fraganti" corriendo en las mazmorras – Tendrás un castigo – sonrió satisfecho – Ven conmigo, hace años que te lo vienes mereciendo, Sra. Norris...Sra. Norris.

La gata venía moviendo la cola muy alegremente para reunirse con su amo.

Sin poder hacer nada, George se dirigió junto al celador al despacho de éste, sabiendo que tal vez su amiga, en ese momento, estaría en peligro. Pero ¿ debía confiar en la Slytherin?

Mientras tanto, en el aula de pociones...

Catherine se encontraba saliendo con sus amigos cuando escuchó la voz del profesor Snape llamándola. ¿qué querrá esta vez- se preguntaba la chica pensativa – hace mucho que no me pide hablarme a solas...

Se despidió de George con la mano y se dirigió hacia el escritorio del profesor, donde éste se encontraba sentado mirando la poción que debía hacer para la clase de los de segundo año.

-este...profesor – llamó tímidamente Catherine - ¿ que quería decirme?

El profesor levantó la cabeza y se topó con la mirada interrogante de su joven alumna. Sonrió seductoramente y dijo – siéntese Srta. Sorrow, quiero hablar con usted de un tema serio.

Catherine, extrañada, se sentó en frente del profesor, éste empezó a hablar.

-Bueno, Sorrow, como usted sabrá el Señor de las Tinieblas anda en busca del broche, y que el broche está aquí en Hogwarts.

Ella asintió, ya sabía eso, ¿para que se lo iban a repetir?

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que lo tenga usted, ¿sabe exactamente donde se encuentra?

Negó con la cabeza, todo esta conversación extraña la hacía pensar que la persona con que estaba hablando no era su profesor ¡ pero eso era imposible!

El profesor se quedó pensativo ¿ Acaso Snape no lo había escondido en Hogwarts? ¿ y la chica no sabía donde lo habían escondido? Es mejor pasar al plan B.

-Entonces, Sorrow, si no sabes, yo mismo preguntaré a Dumbledore sobre el broche y te lo daré, si el Señor de las Tinieblas llega a llamarme y a pedírmelo y yo me rehusara a dárselo, esto provocaría una guerra impresionante aquí  en Hogwarts.

Asintió sorprendida con estas nuevas noticias.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos mañana  en la medianoche en la torre de astronomía? Así te doy el broche y tú lo escondes en Gringotts que es un poco más seguro que aquí, si los alumnos mortifagos llegaran a saber que el broche está aquí, no tardarían en buscarlo, y provocar un desastre, en cambio si está en Gringotts no pasará nada, los duendes lo cuidarán.

-Esta bien, - aceptó la chica- lo mandaré a Gringotts, así es más seguro y si se llega a producir esa guerra, los alumnos no sufrirán las consecuencias.

- Me parece bien – acordó el profesor – mañana en la medianoche, ve sola , es mejor que pocos se enteren de este asunto.

-Esta bien – la chica se erguía de su asiento y se despedía  - lo siento, profesor, llego tarde a botánica.

-Si, señorita, vaya –respondió Snape.

Catherine salió de la mazmorra extrañada ¿ que había pasado que el profesor había cambiado de planes? Antes él lo quería para esconderlo en algún lugar, pero... también tenía razón: si el broche estuviese en Hogwarts, el Innombrable vendría aquí y alumnos inocentes sufrirían las consecuencias.

Caminaba hacia la sala común pensativa, mientras un preocupado Lucius investigaba en el despacho de Snape, tendría que encontrar el broche si o si, sino su señor lo castigaría, y no serían solo un par de maldiciones...

__

_¡DISCULPEN NUEVAMENTE EL RETRASO! Ya sé que esta vez me he tardado demasiado, pero he estado con la cabeza_

_en cualquier parte (- lo que hace el amor.. y querer sacarte a alguien de la cabeza... estoy como Cat) y muy, pero muy ocupado con las pruebas de la escuela. Aparte la inspiración siempre te juega malas pasadas. He sentido muchísima culpa por no poder actualizar el fic, pero bueno he podido terminar este capitulo, aunque algo corto, espero el próximo, ya que estoy de vacaciones de invierno, poder hacerlo más largo, para compensarlas después de tanta espera. Gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este capitulo haya cumplido sus expectativas. No se olviden rewiews!_

_Ahora si, los rewiews ¡ que me contentan demasiado para no responderlos! _

_lakotasnape:  __Hola!, pues te diré que Severus se escapará, eso te lo prometo, pero no pronto, Lucius tiene muchas cosas que hacer en Hogwarts. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, porque el final a mi no mucho ¡ gracias por escribir!_

_Malu Snape Rickman__: Si ha sufrido el pobre, y todo lo que falta.... jajajaja –risa malvada- En este capitulo tambien ha sufrido, pero no te  preocupes, se salvará aunque no te prometo que pronto, todavía faltan cosas por pasar, y  con respecto a la chica... está demasiado enamorada para no darse cuenta, pero no te preocupes que otros si sospecharán..sobre todo después de lo que pasó con Remus, bueno amiga, cuídate y gracias por escribir! _

_Barbiblack: __me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que no  me tires tomatazos por este capitulo. Gracias por lo que me escribiste ¡ me super alegra! Y por ahora esta chica no se da cuenta, ni creo que lo haga ( ¡el amor es así!) pero otros si lo harán, no te preocupes y Lucius tendrá su merecido. ¡ Besos  y cuídate! _

_Indira de Snape:  __ayy indira!!!  ¡¿ tu te crees que a mi me gusta tardar tanto!?, es la escuela y las tareas las que me atrsan, la falta de inspiración y el otro motivo que expliqué arriba. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, si no me matas, y ahora que estoy en vacaciones de invierno –solo quince días- escribiré el próximo. Gracias a Clau ya lo tengo mas o menos planeado. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Besos!  _

**_Silence-messiah: _**_Aquí tienes el capitulo, ¡espero que te haya gustado!  ¡Gracias por escribir! Besos!_

****

**_Ophelia dakker: _**_Gracias por el rewiew, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste, y espero no tardarme más para lapróxima vez. Besos! _

****

**_Snape is a misterious dark angel...: _**_Hola! __Con respecto a tu pregunta, habré dicho tomatazos, que no es una frase que se usa demasiado, quiere decir que no les gusta el fic y te empiezan a arrojar lo que tienen a mano, un ejemplo son los tomates, ¿ Nunca viste a los simpsons, cuando a Burns le tiran de todo por su mala mala película? Bueno, eso es, y espero nunca recibirlos. Bueno vayamos a lo importante._

_Jajaja, ¡ ya quería que alguien caiga en la trampita! Hasta yo, releyendo esa parte digo, pero Sorrow no es el apellido de Maia, jajajaja, esa  parte me ha gustado mucho, y además, le dio la pista a Maia, para saber de quien estaba enamorado Snape, que ahora esa información paso a ser dominio público.¡Pobrecito Snape! Si, a alguien como Snape o cualquiera estando tan enojado, más bien enajenado como estaba él, puede tener esa clase de equivocaciones, siendo él un hombre que esconde todo sentimiento que posee, pero también hay que darse cuenta que él sigue siendo humano, y una cosa como ésta podría pasarle. _

_En la parte que citas, que está con el gemelo, admito que quería que se pusiera un poco celoso y sufra ¡ pobre Sev! Ajajajaj – risa malévola- _

_Con respecto a Cat, como he dicho anteriormente, tardará en darse cuenta, o está muy enamorada para hacerlo, pero otros llo harán y lo desenmascarán a Lucius. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, Besos!_

**_Clau de Snape: _**_¡Clau amiga! Debo agradecerte por las ideas que me has dado. Me has salvado, gracias! _

_Me he reído muchísimo con tu rewiew, y si , todas sufrimos un poco de esta maldad para con los personajes, pero debes entender que es para hacer más interesante la historia, y porque a las autoras nos gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes. _

_Con respecto a Dumbie, si estaba inseguro por su mortifago, pero era mejor que Sev se presente, y como vio, " Sev está a salvo y no le pasó nada" o sea, no hay nada de que preocuparse. _

_ Y bueno, lo que le pasó a Sev...es la trama así. Pero él escapará, que no te quepa la menor duda de eso, ¡ aunque tú lo sabes todo!_

_Tú lo dijiste, es típico de voldie, él lo único que quiere es hacer sufrir a Snape, aunque, en el próximo cap, habrá algo de " diversión" para él, muajajajaja. _

_Y maia, ya te enterarás de la vida de Maia, y no la odiarás tanto... yo no la odio,. La chica lo hizo por una razón, aunque yaa se está arrepintiendo de ser mortifago ( debo cerrar mi boca ahora!) Deja de llorar, please!, Cat no se dará cuenta pero la pasará bien con Lucius, de eso  estate segura, muajajaja. _

_Bueno, amiga, me voy despidiendo, el  último cap de tu fic, te quedó hermosísimo! Besos! _

_Bueno, eso era todo, espero poder actualizar más pronto!_

_Besos a todos!_

_Maru!_

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
